


After the Storm

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm comes into the lives of Kitty and Matt that they may not make it through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the Storm

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had than that.

**Author’s note:  I wrote this with a ton of assistance from LillyJack and I want to thank her immensely for all her work on this.**

**Also this story is set about 7 years in but it is not completely true to canon.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**And I took you by the hand**  
And we stood tall,  
And remembered our own land,  
What we lived for.  
  
And there will come a time,   
you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart,   
but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see   
what you find there,  
With grace in your heart   
and flowers in your hair.    (Excerpt from After the Storm – Artist: Mumford and Sons)

Sighing deeply, Kitty looked around the drab hotel room she was in, as the porter brought in the last of her luggage, setting it on the carpeted floor by the bed.  When he had placed the last bag down, she gave him a brief mechanical smile, placed some coins in his eagerly outstretched hand and thanked him as he took his leave. 

As the door closed behind him, she sadly and weakly sat down on the side of the small bed.  The trip had been brutally long and she was drained, emotionally as well as physically. 

Though she hadn’t eaten much since the day before, hunger wasn’t an issue.  The morning sickness, which came frequently at noon and night, as well as morning, was still plaguing her and she saw no reason to pay for a meal her body would not allow her to keep.

Absently, she rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen as she slowly rose from the bed and crossed to the lone window.  Apparently it was a busy day in Boston, if the traffic and noise on the street below was any indication.  Of course she realized that a normal day in any big city would seem hectic in comparison to Dodge.

Dodge, just the thought of that dusty little cow town brought such an intense array of emotions, that she had to force her self to think of something else, anything else.  But she knew that was going to be a difficult task for a long while, as she was carrying the baby of the Dodge City Marshal.  The Marshal that had rejected her and his child.

Sitting back down on the bed, the grief, anger and pain washed over her yet again, threatening to drown her in its wake.  A storm had come into her life that she hadn’t expected and hadn’t been prepared for.  The only thing she could do now was hold on and weather it the best she could.

But she would never forget the look on Matt’s face, when she had told him about the baby.  He had essentially accused her of cheating on him.  “Do you actually expect me to believe that kid is mine?” he sneered.  “I mean how many other cowboys warmed your sheets all those times I was out of town?”

Kitty had been stunned and unbearably hurt.  For seven years, since the first time she had met him, Kitty had never even entertained the thought of taking another man upstairs with her.  She loved Matt beyond reason, and she thought she had made that clear to him in more ways than one.  But the venomous look he gave her left no doubt in her mind that he didn’t believe that.

Though utterly destroyed at his reaction, she was also angry at his insinuation that she would try to trap him with someone else’s child.  “How dare you?” she had fairly yelled at him.  “Matt, you know I love you.  I could never do anything like that to you.”

But he ignored her protests as he grabbed his hat and stomped out of her room and her life, never to come back.  She had struggled on for a few weeks but in her heart she knew it was over.  Matt even refused to come to the saloon when there was need for the law, sending Chester or anyone else he could find as often as possible. 

It even seemed to her that those in Dodge, which she thought of as family, were siding with Matt. Only Sam had remained the same towards her.  But it wasn’t Sam’s love that she wanted or needed. 

However the dye had been cast, and finally one wretched, rainy Saturday morning Kitty boarded the train heading east with only Sam in attendance to see her off.  Looking out the rain fogged window as Dodge slowly faded in the distance, she knew her world would never be the same.

Now here she was in Boston.  A place totally alien to her raising in New Orleans and the life she had made for herself in Dodge.  Musing on it, she supposed that’s why she chose it as a place to run to.  No one would think to look for her there, not that anyone would actually bother to look. 

Rising yet again, she crossed over to the plain white wash basin across from the bed and studied her reflection in the oval mirror above it.  She saw a worn-out and miserably unhappy woman staring back at her, and she knew at least for the time being there was nothing she would be able to do about that.

Taking a deep breath, she fingered her hair back into place and checked her makeup.  She still wasn’t hungry, but she knew she had to eat for the baby’s sake, if not for her own. 

A touch more color, a last look at her haunted image in the mirror, and she turned and left the room, making her way down stairs and out onto the busy street.

Walking along the crowded sidewalk, watching the other busy pedestrians and looking into the various shop windows, she realized Boston was going to take some getting used to.  At one millinery shop along the street in which she walked, she stopped to admire a rather elaborate hat, until she noticed the price.  Obviously Boston prices were going to take some getting used to as well.

Finding a small café, Kitty wandered in and was shown to a small linen clad table, in the back of the crowded room.  After ordering a small salad, she sat uncomfortably back and studied the other diners around her, most appeared to be businessmen by the cut of their clothes and style of their hair. 

Thinking of business, she had some decisions she needed to make in that regard.  Though she had placed the Long Branch up for sale before she left, it hadn’t sold yet.  She had been very fortunate the last few years, in some other investments she had made, but that would only go so far.

She would need to either find a job, or, as she did in Dodge, buy into a business to insure that she could adequately provide for her self and her child.  She would also require permanent lodging as well.

Mentally she made a short list of things she would need to accomplish before the baby came, find a home, find a source of income, find a doctor, and find a reason to keep going.

Shaking her head, trying to clear it and keep the useless tears at bay, she looked down for a moment, before raising her head and squaring her shoulders.  What ever problems lay ahead for her, she would face them, and work through them alone.  She had no choice.  Matt Dillon had left her no choice.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 2**

Matt stood apathetically in the jail, staring blankly out of the window at the gray, overcast skies outside, a forgotten cup of cold coffee in his hand.  His thoughts were as gloomy and turbulent as the weather.  This day was turning out to be as nasty as the one in which Kitty had taken her leave on the east bound train to Boston.  At least that’s where Sam said she was heading. 

The memory of that day filled him with such intense pain and self loathing; it was hard to deal with it.  Yet at the same time, he was relieved she was gone.  The storm, that had taken her from him, had been the roughest one of his life.

The agony of knowing that he might never see her or his child again, might never get to know his child even, was difficult to bear yet it was muted somewhat by the knowledge that she and the baby would be safe.  No one would ever be able to harm them as long as they were gone from Dodge.  Matt figured he could stand just about anything as long as he knew that.

Doc shuffled in and silently watched his friend standing there lost in his depressing thoughts.  Though he said nothing, Doc knew where Matt’s mind was.  “She’s safe, Matt,” he pointed out.  “You’ve got to remember that as long as she’s out of here she’s safe.  No one will be able to get to her, and no more of those accidents will happen to her.”

Matt turned to glare at Doc, his temper momentarily flaring.  “Don’t you think I know that?  I know she’s safe.  She and the baby are both safe, but it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with, you know.”  He slammed his cup down on the corner of his desk, sloshing cold coffee all over it.

Doc stepped over to the stove, and quietly poured himself a cup of the lukewarm coffee, taking a sip before answering.  “I know, Matt,” he finally sighed.  “But you’ve got to stop beating yourself up over this.  You did the only thing you could do.  Kitty wasn’t going to leave otherwise.  You know how stubborn she is.”

“Yeah, I know alright” he muttered, once again staring out the window.  “And I know I did the best thing for her but…” he stopped, not sure how to put his anguish into words.

“But it hurts something awful” Doc finished for him.  “And it will for a long time to come.  But you gotta think how bad it would hurt if they got a hold of her and the baby.  No matter how good you are, and no matter how many men you put to guarding her, she wouldn’t have been safe here, Matt.” 

Matt didn’t answer or even acknowledge that he had heard the physician as he spoke.

“Right now, you and Kitty are enduring the worst kind of heartache,” Doc continued, “but you’ll survive that.  I don’t think either one of you, would survive the misery those men are trying to inflict.”

Angrily Matt’s glare returned as he stomped over to the door, took his hat and almost ran from the office without a word to Doc.   Tears stung his eyes as he slammed the door behind him.

The things Doc had said were true, and he knew in his heart, he had done the only thing he could in this appalling situation, but it did little to ease the almost unbearable agony and guilt.

Kitty, HIS Kitty, was gone, along with his child, and life for him would never be good again unless luck stepped in and made it so.   He didn’t believe in luck.

When he had destroyed Kitty’s love for him, he had in effect destroyed himself.  He would continue to do his duty as Marshal to the best of his ability.  But his heart would no longer be in it, because Kitty had taken that with her, when she left.

Marching down the sidewalk, Matt thought about the evil men that had forced him to such desperate lengths, to protect the woman he loved. 

Al Updegraff, Andrew Mowery and James Duncan along with several other men had set up a scheme, whereby they could scam the citizens of Kansas out of thousands of dollars of bond money by pretending to set up a town called Smallwood, in Comanche county. 

The scheme had worked at first, and the men were fast on their way to making themselves deceitfully rich.  But someone in Government caught on, and as the nearest US Marshal to that part of Kansas, Matt was dispatched to arrest the men and bring them in. 

Faithfully Matt had gone after them.  Though it hadn’t been easy, he had succeeded in bringing most of the suspected guilty parties in.  Those three had escaped justice and two had died, but despite that the operation was deemed a success.

It had, at the time, seemed a simple matter, and once the men had been tried and convicted of their crimes Matt had almost instantly forgotten them, until the threats and accidents started.

He had ignored those at first as they were only against him.  But they continued to come, and each one was more violent than the last and they began to include Kitty.  The secret of their relationship was no longer a secret.

The latest threat had arrived just last week when Matt had walked into his office after making his morning rounds. No one, including himself, had been in the office all morning long, so he was surprised when he saw a sealed envelope lying on his otherwise clean desk.

His heart in his throat, he opened the unaddressed letter, knowing exactly who it came from. In an ugly scrawl, he could make out the vile threats, each one more frightening and heinous than the one before, and sweat began running down his temple in spite of the cooler temperature inside the small jail building.

Later, without telling Kitty all of the details, he stood gravely in her office trying to talk her into leaving town, as least for a while until he could get to the people behind everything.  But she refused.  He then tried to talk her into going out to Jake Worth’s. Again she declined. Dodge was her home, and she wasn’t running.

Finally, in frustration, he had recruited Sam and Chester and several other men around town to guard her, praying he could keep her safe that way.  And it had worked but barely. 

Ruefully, he remembered the seemingly drunken cowboy who had staggered into the saloon, pulled his gun and started indiscriminately firing.  If Sam hadn’t been so quick to pull Kitty down behind the bar, and he hadn’t been there just at that moment to stop him, Kitty would’ve been dead.   Her safety wasn’t guaranteed.

Then Doc, aware of the threats and the cowboy and various other incidents, told him about the baby.

Doc had, of course, told Kitty first and she was ecstatic, but she was stubborn also. Though she agreed to be more careful, and even agreed to go out to Jake’s place if things heated up, she refused to leave Dodge altogether. Not when the father of her child, and the man she loved, was there.  She reasoned the only safe place for her was with Matt.

Initially she had even refused to tell Matt about the baby, not wanting to worry him while he had so much on his mind. That was why Doc took matters into his own hands, and he told Matt about his impending fatherhood.

Matt was thrilled, alarmed and scared all at once. For a week he wrestled with what to do.  He couldn’t tell her he knew and betray Doc’s confidence, but he had to protect her and now his baby as well.

Without letting on that he knew, he had thrice more tried to get her to leave, using every argument short of her pregnancy, but she continued to say no.

Finally he latched onto a desperate and despised plan that he knew would be the only way to save her and his child.

Knowing Kitty would not tell him of the child, until she felt it safe, he informed her that the threats were over and the culprit found. Kitty was elated and invited him to dinner that night to tell him about the baby.

All that day, Matt glumly went about his duties, dreading the evening ahead. He knew what he had to do, and he knew there was no other choice, but he hated it. If only she would agree to leave, but she wouldn’t.

Finally, when 8 o’clock rolled around, he presented himself at her rooms and carried out the horrible and desperate plan that finally, once and for all, drove her away from Dodge, and out of his life.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 3**

**(A month and a half later)**

Kitty paced slowly through the empty two bedroom brick house she had just purchased, making a list of various things and sundry that she would need.  When she had left Dodge a month and a half prior, she had taken little more than clothing with her.  She would need more than that now.  The house, though well maintained, needed furniture, paint, curtains and many other things to turn it into a home.  Not that it would ever really be home.  She left that behind in Dodge.

Normally the prospect of shopping was a happy one for her, but now it was just one more task on a long list that would need to be accomplished in the next three months.

Bracing her ever expanding middle, she left the little abode and climbed back into the waiting handsome cab she had hired for the day.  Wearily she sat back on the cracked leather seat as the impassive driver wended his way thru the sluggish mid day traffic, and safely delivered her back to the hotel entrance.

She tired easily these days, and heeding the advice of her new doctor, Franklin Lewis, she decided to rest a while in her dreary little room, before she tried to accomplish anything else for the day.

Upon entering the lobby she heard the clerk calling for Mrs. Dillon.  It took a second, before she remembered that was her name.  She had unofficially adopted Matt’s name, since a widowed pregnant woman was much more acceptable than an unmarried one.

Though the name was bitter sweet, it seemed the only appropriate one at the time.  The baby was his, after all, and she did want it to have his name, no matter how he felt towards it or her.

Unenthusiastically, as she was not overly fond of the nosey and sallow little man, she approached the desk in answer to his summons.  “You were calling me?” she asked politely.

 “Oh Mrs. Dillon” he answered “yes I was.    I have a package for you.  A courier delivered it about an hour ago.”

Taking the plainly wrapped package from him, Kitty nodded her thanks and made her way to the stairs leading to her room.  Glancing down at the small white label on the front of the heavy parcel, she saw that it was from her new partner of less than a week, Nathan Hancock.

Though the Long Branch still hadn’t sold, it did continue to be profitable.  So, with a small profit check from Sam, as well as the proceeds from some of her investments, she had managed to buy a half share, in a small pub, near the center of town on Franklin Street, as well as the house she was inspecting this morning. 

Her partner in the pub, Nathan, had been more than agreeable in letting her handle all of the paperwork from her home, while he handled the day to day running of the business.  The situation couldn’t be better for either of them.

Physically, she knew she couldn’t stand on her feet all day, as she had at the Long Branch, and Nathan had confided to her that he hated the tedious bookwork required to keep the place running.  It seemed like an ideal solution for the both of them.

When she had signed the papers, making her half owner of The Tin Star, he promised to have all of the books delivered to her within the week. 

“The Tin Star”   The irony of the name amused her somewhat.  The one thing she had grown to hate and now she had a business by that name.

Once inside her room, she laid the package down on the dresser and carefully sat down on the end of the bed.  Though only five and half months along, she was already uncomfortable most days, and she knew it would only get worse until the baby was born.  Dr.  Lewis had warned her, that all indications were, that she was carrying a rather large baby.  Knowing the size of its father she had no doubt of that.

‘Father,’ she thought angrily.  In her life’s experience, fathers were horrible men who abandoned their children.  She had believed that Matt was better than that.  But she guessed her beliefs were ill founded. 

Forcefully, she pushed all thoughts of Matt and Dodge and even the baby from her mind for a while, as she lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, praying for sleep.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt walked into the jail to find Doc lounging at the small center table, a half cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper open in front of him. 

“Don’t you have an office of your own?” Matt snapped at him.  Vaguely he realized it wasn’t Doc he was irritated at.

Doc looked up at him for a moment, but kept his silence as Matt slammed his hat on its accustomed peg, and marched over to the stove for a cup of the same black brew that Doc seemed to be enjoying.  Only the pot was empty.  Banging it back down on the stove, he moved over to his desk, and slumped down in the squeaky chair behind it. 

Doc continued to quietly watch him, but said nothing as Matt aimlessly shuffled through the few envelopes lying on his battered desk.  The last month and a half had been sheer hell for Matt Dillon, and Doc knew there would no words that could act as a balm for his tattered soul. 

Though he had expended every effort, Matt had found nothing that would lead him to the apprehension of the men behind the threats.  Until he found those men, Kitty would not be safe in Dodge, and as long as Kitty was gone the Matt Dillon that Doc had always thought of as a son, would be gone, replaced by a shell of man, with no reason for existence other than the badge he wore.

Matt noticed Doc’s intense scrutiny, and sullenly raised his eyes to study the low ceiling above him.

Doc lowered his eyes back to the three week old paper in front of him, pretending once again to be reading it.

Both men sat silently in the small brick building, taking a solace in the presence of the other, though neither one would ever acknowledge it.

And both men, though they studied the cracked and stained ceiling above them, or the torn and tattered out of date newspaper, had their minds on one woman. A woman, who while physically in Boston, was constantly in their hearts and their thoughts.

“Wonder what she’s doing right now.” Matt said, not realizing he had spoken out loud.

Doc raised his eyes back to the lawman.   He wasn’t sure if Matt wanted an answer or not, but supplied one anyway.  “Well it’s still early yet, even in Boston, so I betcha she’s probably still in bed asleep.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah I guess so. Anyway I sure hope so. She needs to get all the rest she can. Reckon she has someone there with her? I mean, you know, to kinda watch out for her, see to it that she eats regular and all?”

Doc could see the pleading in Matt’s eyes. He wanted so very badly to feel reassured still, that he had done the right thing, and that Kitty was safe and secure.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that, Matt.” He answered. “Kitty knows what she needs to do. You can rest assured she’ll take care of herself, for that baby’s sake, if for no other reason.”

“I should be doing that though” Matt said, grief etched into his tone. “She should be here and I should be taking care of her.”

“You are, Matt” Doc said, knowingly. “She may not be here, but believe me. You are taking care of her.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 4**

**(Three and a half months later)**

Kitty laid on the small hard hospital bed, in the equally small, as well as sterile room, wave after wave of agony wracking her small body.  Words spoken by unseen voices floated above her, only occasionally penetrating the haze of agony in which she was cocooned. 

She did know where she was, and that she was in labor, but something was wrong.   She heard the words “Abnormal Labor” and “too big” and “hemorrhage” but the words were too disconnected, and made no sense to her pain addled mind.  She thought she remembered someone leaning over her; the light above making a halo around his head, but who that may have been she wasn’t sure.  She wasn’t sure of too much of anything, except her baby was coming and Matt wasn’t there.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Nathan Hancock stood in the stark, gray hallway of the hospital, nervously pacing back and forth, wearing a clear path in the tile floor.  Having been a bachelor all of his life, he had no experience with women having babies, and no idea whether this length of time was normal or not.  But somehow, he had a feeling it was not.

Reluctantly, his mind centered on the image that had greeted him when he had stopped by Kitty’s house to drop off some paperwork. 

After failing to a get a response to several knocks at her door, Nathan was walking away, when he had a cry of misery coming from inside the house.  Trepidation filled him as he turned back to the door, swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried the knob on the front door.  It was open. 

Nathan stopped just inches inside the door as his frightened eyes took in the sight of his partner, lying on the floor of her front parlor, with blood seeping out beneath her.  Quickly he crossed the distance to kneel down beside her, on the blood stained floor.

Her small hand was cold as he took it in his own, and her face was pale.  “Ki.. Kitty,” he stuttered, “What’s wrong?  What’s happened?”  Nathan tenderly lifted her head, cradling it in his lap, as she slowly opened her pain filled eyes.

Kitty looked up blankly at him for a moment.  “Nathan,” she whispered, unable to gather enough strength to add volume to her voice, “the baby.  Oh God help me.”  The effort to speak was more than she could manage, and she slumped back towards the floor, senseless. 

Unsure of what else to do, Nathan swiftly picked her up and carried her out to his carriage.  Whipping the horse unmercifully into a mad run, he piloted the carriage through the traffic, and towards Massachusetts General.  Once there, he gently carried her in, surrendering her to the medical personal within. 

That had been a couple of hours ago, and except for an occasional sympathetic glance in his direction, from various people entering and leaving her room, no one had spoken to him and he had no idea how she was.

“Mr. Dillon?” a hesitant voice interrupted his thoughts from behind him.

Nathan jerked and turned towards the voice to find a tall, severe looking man with gray hair, a waxed mustache and calm brown eyes regarding him. 

Nathan extended his hand in greeting.  The man accepted the offer, his handshake brief and perfunctory.  “My name is Dr. Lewis, Mr. Dillon.”

“Mr. Hancock,” Nathan corrected the man, with a shake of his head.  “Mrs. Dillon is my business partner.  Her husband is…. gone.”  Nathan knew the truth about Kitty’s marital status, but saw no reason to share that information.  “I don’t think she has any other relatives.”

“Oh I see” the man said in a disconcerted, yet accepting tone.  “Well that makes it simpler I suppose.”

“What do you mean?” Nathan asked, not liking the sound of the man’s words.  “What makes what easier?”

Dr. Lewis hesitated for a moment.  “I really shouldn’t be speaking to you since you’re not a relation of hers.” He said finally, with a sigh.  “But as you are her partner, and there is no one else, I suppose I can tell you.”

Nathan was confused.   “Tell me what?  What’s going on in there?”  he jerked his hand back towards the door behind which she lay.

Dr. Lewis’ voice turned warm and sympathetic as he answered.  “Mrs. Dillon is having significant difficulties in having this child due to its rather large size.  She has been hemorrhaging and a decision needs to be made as to her treatment. “

Nathan swallowed hard as he turned, once again, to look at the door, blocking her from his view.  “What kind of decision,” he asked.

Lewis ticked his head towards that same door.  “We basically have two choices in Mrs. Dillon’s care.  We can operate or we can continue as we have.  Either option carries with it inherent risks to both the mother and child.  Normally, in a situation like this, we would seek the husband’s opinion in the matter, or failing that, another relative.  But if you are correct, and there are no other relatives or a husband for me to consult with, than the decision will be up to my discretion.”

Nathan stared at the floor beneath him as he listened to the doctor.  Finally raising his eyes he pointed back towards the door.  “Have you asked her?” He asked.  “Don’t you think it should be her decision?”

Lewis shook his head.  “She’s not mentally competent at this time to decide” he stated.  “So as I said, the decision will be mine.”     

The doctor started to turn away, but Nathan reached out a hand to stop him.  “What are you going to do?” he asked worriedly.  

The doctor smiled kindly.  “Most doctors would recommend surgery first thing, in a case such as this.” He stated “But I do not like that option at all.  There are too many complications that could ensue, as well as the fact that she is so weak.  However, unless something changes within the next couple of hours, I will have no choice.” 

Nathan nodded his head in understanding.   Suddenly he thought of the baby’s father.  “Doctor,” he asked, “would it be alright if I saw her?”

Dr. Lewis considered the request for only the briefest of moments.  “Alright,” he answered, “but please, don’t stay long.”

Nathan nodded gratefully as he reached for the door and entered. 

Kitty was lying on the bed unmoving, with only an occasional groan to alert him that she was alive.  Nathan stepped gingerly up beside the bed and looked down at the pale but beautiful woman, he called his friend and partner.   And, if truth be known, the woman he was just a little in love with. 

“Kitty,” he called softly, as he gently brushed a stray lock of red hair from her fevered forehead.  “Kitty?”

Slowly, she opened haggard blue eyes to gaze at him.  “Nathan,” she answered weakly. 

Nathan was encouraged that she knew him and could respond; still he remembered the doctor’s words and the look on his face as he made his pronouncement of her condition.  Nathan hated prying into her personal affairs, but if the worst were to happen he knew the baby’s father should be notified.

“Kitty, I need to know something.” He stated. 

Kitty tried to focus, but the torment she was in, was making it difficult.  “What?” she finally managed.

“Kitty, who should I contact in case…… well… if you don’t…..? I mean if……..?”   He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

On a normal day, in normal circumstances, with all of her wits about her, Kitty would’ve told him nothing, avowing instead that there was no one.  But this was not a normal day, and she did not have her wits about her.  She was in agony, and her mind centered on the only one in the world, that she knew of, that could take it away.

“Matt Dillon,” she forced over dry lips.  “Marshal….. Dodge… City.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 5**

Matt lumbered down the boardwalk on his usual morning rounds, trying hard to concentrate on just doing his job. But his heart and mind were in Boston. If Doc was right, his child could be born any day now. “His child”, the thought still filled him with awe. He had always told Kitty he didn’t want children, but he realized now he was wrong. He wanted this child very much.

Still he couldn’t have what he wanted, because of wicked men that wanted nothing more than to destroy him and the ones that were closest to him.   These men had come into his life like an evil storm, wreaking havoc on everything and everyone, he cared about.

Though he knew who was behind the threats, he had not been able to find one scrap of evidence to prove it. The major parties to the fraud scheme were in prison, and the ones that had escaped had not been seen since.

“Morning, Mr. Jonas” he nodded politely, as he hurriedly passed the store keeper just opening his shop.

“Good morning, Marshal” Jonas answered, watching him move on down the boardwalk. Sadly he shook his head. The Marshal hadn’t been the same since Miss Kitty had left town.

Matt passed another shop and was just nearing the Long Branch when he smelled smoke. Making note of its location, Matt rushed to the back of the structure, to find Sam bravely battling the flames, which were threatening to consume Kitty’s home and lively hood.

Rushing to his side Matt pushed Sam back, when he saw the bartender was becoming overcome with smoke and exhaustion. “Get back” he yelled, as he took the bucket from Sam’s hands and hastily dipped it in the nearby rain barrel. Coughing fitfully as the smoke seared his lungs, he worked tirelessly to extinguish the mounting flames.

He would not give up. If he had one chance of ever getting Kitty back, he was bound and determined to make sure she had a place to come back to.

It seemed like hours, but in truth it was only minutes before Matt, along with the aid of Sam and a couple of passing cowboys, finally had the fire extinguished. They would need to replace some boards on the back of the weathered building, but it was safe.

“Sam, you have any idea how this got started?” he asked hoarsely, between fits of coughing.

“No, Marshal, I don’t” he answered wearily. “I just stepped into the office with some papers and smelled smoke. When I came out here, those packing crates were against the building, and they were burning something fierce.”

Matt shook his head. Though he said nothing, he had an idea of how the fire started and who started it. Reassuring Sam and everyone else who had gathered to watch, Matt took his leave and wearily headed back to the jail. The threats were no longer JUST threats.

Two days later, as Matt was making his first cup of coffee for the day, Sam stumbled into the office, a look of utter shock on his face. “Marshal you’d better come” he said. “Miss Kitty’s room was broke into.”

Matt grabbed his hat and his gunbelt and quickly rushed from his office to follow Sam back to the Long Branch, a sense of dread forming a knot in his stomach.

Following Sam upstairs and into her room, he looked around at the absolute destruction of his former sanctuary, his heart in his throat. His favorite green silk dress, ripped to shreds, was lying on the floor beside the fireplace, like some discarded rag.   He remembered the first night he ever saw Kitty in that dress, and what they did afterward when he taken it off of her. It turned his blood cold to think of what they might've done to her, instead of just the dress.

Over on the bed, the pillows were ripped to shreds, feathers scattered around the room.  Sadly he remembered lying against those pillows with Kitty in his arms, after they had made love or just before.

The mirror over the dresser had been smashed, and the few items Kitty had not taken with her, had likewise been destroyed and left strewn in broken fragments across its now marred surface.

“Sam, when did this happen? Do you know?” Matt asked perfunctorily. The lawman needed to know for his reports, but the man knew it didn’t really matter.

“It must’ve happened last night after I left, Marshal” Sam answered. “It was fairly quiet downstairs last night, so I’m pretty sure I would’ve heard someone making this kind of mess, if it had happened before then.”

Matt’s skin crawled at the thought of what he would’ve found up here, if Kitty had been in this room, instead of her abandoned belongings.

Once again, he reassured Sam that everything would be alright, and cautioned him to make double sure to lock the place up tight at night.

Making his way back to the jail, to fill out a report on it, Matt knew who had destroyed the room and why, but he had no way of knowing where these men were, or how to stop them. All he could do was wait for the next attack, and pray.

He didn’t have long to do either.

Only one night later, as he finished his rounds, shots were heard.  One came unnervingly close to his head, as he neared the jail.  A careful search of the area though, revealed nothing except a bullet hole in the jail’s window casing.

Two nights after that, again as he was making his evening rounds, he stumbled upon a woman, lying in the alley behind the Long Branch, moaning in pain. Seeing her bruised and bloodied body, and with her face in shadows, his stomach clenched and his heart seized, as he imagined, just for a moment, that it was Kitty.   But, then he remembered, she was safe, far away from danger.

Carefully, he knelt beside the woman and turned her over. It was Sandra Stephens, a new red headed woman, recently hired on at the Long Branch. Her face was bruised, with one eye completely swollen shut, her breathing ragged.  The bruising around her neck revealed why.

Swiftly, Matt picked her up and carried her to Doc’s, banging on the door with his foot, until Doc opened it, and let him in. As he carefully laid her down on the examining table, he saw how much she resembled Kitty. Though maybe a little taller and heavier, there was still quite a resemblance.

Doc noticed it as well, and his hand trembled, as he carefully examined the woman, tending to her injuries. “How did this happen?” Doc asked, as he went to his cabinet for supplies.

“I don’t know, Doc.” Matt answered, “but I have a pretty good idea of who did it.”

Doc looked up at Matt, and saw the fury working its way through him. “Yeah I do too” he answered. “Any idea how to find them though?”

Matt shook his head regretfully. “Not yet, Doc, but I promise you if it takes me till doomsday, I will find them.”

“I believe that” Doc said, as he tended to his patient.

“Doc” Matt said gravely “I’ve been thinking, maybe you and Chester had better start being a little more careful now. Those threats, I’ve received, didn’t include you two, but that doesn’t mean you’re not in danger.”

Doc rubbed his mustache for a second. “I thought of that Matt, but to tell you the truth, I don’t think we are. Those threats were very specific, and the only two people mentioned on them, have been the only targets. No Matt, I don’t think we’re in danger, but I know you are.”

Matt nodded. “Maybe so, Doc, but I don’t care. I can stand anything they throw at me, as long as I know Kitty’s alright.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After the Storm 6

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had than that.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

After leaving Kitty’s side, Nathan Hancock settled once again in the hallway outside of her room, to wait, his mind in turmoil. Should he contact this Matt Dillon and let him know what was happening?   Or wait and pray for a happy outcome?

Kitty had told him little about her past, mentioning only that the baby’s father was not in her life, and that she had taken his name for the sake of her child. She had used her real name of Russell, when signing the paperwork for the pub and her home, but otherwise, the only thing anyone knew, was that she was the widow of a man named Dillon.

Her little deceit had not mattered to Nathan of course. Kitty had proven to be everything he wanted in a business partner and a friend, and if the fates would’ve allowed it, he would’ve made it more.

But one look at the beautiful red head, and he knew her heart was not hers to give. Whoever this mysterious Dillon was, he still owned that particular part of her and always would.

Pacing nervously in the cold hallway, his eyes kept darting to the door of her room. Dr. Lewis had disappeared behind that door a couple of hours ago, and hadn’t yet resurfaced. He prayed that was a good sign.

But he kept remembering the horrible sight of her on the floor of her house, and how pale she was as she lay there on the hospital bed.  Staring at the door to her room again, he paced a little more.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc slowly descended the stairs outside of his office and shuffled down the sidewalk towards Delmonico’s. His mind however wasn’t on the mediocre meal he was certain to consume, but rather on a certain someone, whom he used to have a meal with almost every day.

If his calculations were correct, and he believed they were, she should be pretty close to delivering about now, and he wanted to be there so badly, it was all he could do not to rush down to the train station and buy a ticket to Boston.

But he wouldn’t and couldn’t, do that.   If Matt ever did find these despicable men, and get the attacks stopped, then Matt would need to be the first one to contact Kitty.  It would be his responsibility to make her understand the reasons behind his actions.

But so far Matt’s considerable efforts, to find and stop those hateful men, had been fruitless.   He had done everything humanly possible, but had obtained little useful information.  It was like a violent storm that made its way unseen through Matt’s town and his life, leaving nothing but destruction and fear behind.

But Doc knew the lawman, and he would not stop, not until he either found and stopped the culprits of these vicious attacks or they found and stopped the lawman.

Doc shuddered at that thought.  It was bad enough he had lost the woman he thought of as a daughter, he did not want to lose the man he thought of as his son, as well.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Nathan continued to pace fretfully in the long cold hallway, waiting for word. Dr. Lewis had told him that he would operate in a couple of hours, if the baby wasn’t born naturally. Well, it was now well past a couple of hours and still he had heard nothing.

Finally the door opened, and Dr. Lewis stepped out into the hallway.  Nathan tried to read the look on his face, but couldn’t tell a thing.  This man would make a good poker player, he thought.

“How is she?” He asked nervously.

Dr. Lewis smiled, but the expression somehow didn’t look quite natural, as though the doctor was unused to such gestures.  Nathan couldn’t tell if that smile meant good or bad.

”The baby was finally delivered a little while ago,” Dr. Lewis told Nathan.   “And he is in excellent health.  Mrs. Dillon however, had a very rough time of it, and to be honest I wasn’t sure she was going to pull through this, but she has rallied finally.”  Suddenly, the doctor’s smile seemed very natural indeed.

Nathan’s relief was almost palpable.

 “She will, of course, have to be here for a while, until she recuperates sufficiently to be able to take care of herself and the baby, but I believe she will be just fine.”

Nathan released the breath he wasn’t even aware that he was holding. “Can I see her?” he asked.

Dr. Lewis regretfully shook his head. “No, not right now I’m afraid. I have given her something to make her sleep. She is going to need quite a bit of rest and care, for some time to come.  Perhaps later she will be up to company.”

Nathan nodded in understanding, glancing at the door as Dr. Lewis spoke again. “Mr. Hancock. Do you perhaps know what Mr. Dillon’s first name was?”

 “Why?” Nathan asked, wary of divulging too much of Kitty’s personal information, even to her doctor.

“Oh, nothing really I suppose,” the doctor answered, “it’s just that, at one point, when it seemed like Mrs. Dillon wouldn’t make it, she started calling for someone named Matt.  The name seemed to give her some comfort and strength.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 7**

**(Two Months Later)**

Matt sat impatiently watching the small run down cabin in the clearing just below, while he and Chester crouched on a small ridge above. Though the day had been fairly warm, the air was turning colder with a strong north wind.  The ground he crouched on was hard and uncomfortable. 

But Matt ignored the discomfort as he studied the little building below.  He had worked hard and waited a very long time for this, and he was going to enjoy every moment of what was to happen.

Chester took a sideways glance at his boss, a frown working its way across his face. He had a feeling he knew what was on the Marshal’s mind, and he didn’t blame him in the slightest. As a matter of fact he was going to do all he could to help him, legally or not. But he knew in the frame of mind his boss was in right now, things could get dangerous real quick.

“What are you thinkin,’ Mr. Dillon?” Chester asked, pulling his coat a little tighter around him as the wind picked up. “You reckon them fellers down there are gonna come out anytime soon?” He jerked his head in the direction of the cabin.

Matt shook his head. “No I don’t, Chester” he answered. “They think they’re safe down there, so I figure they’ll probably wait till in the morning before they make any moves.”

“Are we gonna wait till mornin’?” Chester already knew the answer to that.

Again Matt shook his head. “Nope,” he answered. “I think eight months is long enough to wait. Don’t you?”

Chester could see the determination in the big man’s eyes, but he also saw the hate and anger. “You aren’t gonna give em’ no chance, are you?”  He already knew the answer to that one too.

Matt glanced over at Chester, his jaw clenched tight, but he didn’t respond as he turned his angry blue eyes back towards the decrepit little shack. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry at the thought of what he was about to do, but he was resolute.

The men in that small structure had wreaked havoc on his life, and he was going to make them pay dearly for it.  Whether his upcoming actions would be construed as legal and a part of his duties or not, he did not care.  He was beyond caring about that.

Matt tightened his grip on the rifle in his hands. “I think it’s about time.” He said.  “Let’s go.”

As one, the two men rose and quietly made their way down the slight incline to the rotting building sheltering the renegades inside.

As they stood before the small structure both men exchanged looks. Each seeing friendship and trust in the other’s expression. They had a job to do and they were going to get it done.

Without another word, the men squared their shoulders and hit the door and lone window of the decaying building as one unit. They were not about to give the men inside, any chances.  They didn’t deserve them.

Firing their weapons as they entered they were momentarily stunned to see the men inside with guns at the ready and firing back.  But it made no difference.  The battle was short lived.

When the smoke cleared, three men lay dead on the floor of the cabin. Matt was leaning heavily against the door frame, clutching his shoulder, his face contorted in pain, as Chester carefully checked each man to verify their demise.

“They’re dead, Mr. Dillon” he said solemnly. “Ever last one of em had a gun aimed at us when we come in.  I wonder how they knew we were here.”

Matt grimaced at the throbbing pain in his shoulder as he shook his head. “I don’t know, Chester” he answered, “and to tell you the truth, I don’t really care.”

Chester straightened back up and looked over at his boss in concern. Stepping over one of the bodies, he moved over to Matt and inspected his wound. “We gotta get you back to town, Mr. Dillon. This shoulder of yours don’t look none too good.”

“It’ll be alright” Matt shrugged him off, even though by the feel of it he wasn’t so sure. “We’ve gotta get these men back into town.”

Chester shook his head.  “No sir, you’re in no shape, now you just go on ahead and sit down there on that chair. I’ll take care of these here fellers.”

Matt started to protest but the pain in his shoulder wouldn’t let him. “Alright, Chester,” he said, weakly moving over to the chair. “Thanks.  I appreciate you doing this.  It means a lot to me.”

Matt’s words conveyed more than a simple gratitude for his friend’s taking care of the dead men, and Chester knew it. “Aww shucks,” Chester muttered in embarrassment, as he turned to the work at hand.

Sitting there, as he watched Chester haul the men away, Matt’s mind turned to Kitty. He had finally found the men responsible for the threats and attacks, and they were now dead. Though he had no doubt there might be other men somewhere, with some other grudge against him, he wasn’t going to worry about them.

The despicable men that had forced him to push away his reason for living were now all dead. Breathing deeply for the first time in a long time, Matt’s mind centered on her. Not for the first time he wondered where she was right that second, what she was doing and with whom.

He knew the baby was here by now and would be about two months old unless……….. He shook his head to clear it of that thought. He had done too much, worked too hard, suffered too much, and more importantly made her suffer too much, to even contemplate the thought.  

Sitting there stiffly, watching Chester pulling the last man out, Matt made a decision.

He was going to Boston. He was going to find her, and if the God above would allow it, he would bring her and his child home, where they belonged.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 8**

Kitty let herself into her house, hanging her winter cloak on the hall tree, and quickly made her way into the parlor.

Margaret, her neighbor, looked up and smiled.  “Oh Kitty,” she said, “everything alright?”

Kitty shrugged, “Oh yes, everything’s fine.  But I wanted to be here instead.” She went over to the bassinette, seeing that her now two month old son was awake and happily kicking his legs, turning his head toward the sound of her voice. 

“What’s up, big fella,” Kitty cooed as she picked him up, showering him with kisses.  Turning back towards Margaret as she prepared to leave, Kitty reached for her handbag.

“I want to thank you for coming over on such short notice this morning and helping me,” she told her.  “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Margaret smiled and patted Kitty on the arm.  “It was no problem at all, Kitty.” She reassured her.  “Benjamin is a joy to take care of.”

Kitty beamed at her son.  “He is, isn’t he?” Kitty gave him one more kiss, before laying him back into the bassinette.  Reaching in to her handbag, she grabbed a handful of bills and thrust them at Margaret.

Margaret shook her head though.  “Oh no, Kitty,” she protested.  “I don’t want any money.  I’m just glad I could help.”

Kitty kept the money extended though.  “I know you don’t want any money but I want you to take it never the less.  You saved me this morning and I’m grateful for it.”

Margaret shook her no again.  “It’s not necessary, and if you need anything else you let me know.  Will you?”

Kitty smiled gratefully.  “I sure will.” She answered as Margaret made her way to the door and left. 

Turning her full attention back to her son, Kitty quickly took off her blouse, chemise and skirt before picking her son up and placing him at her breast.   She had spent the morning in the pub, and her clothes smelled of smoke and liquor.   Funny, she mused, that never used to bother her at the Long Branch.  But it did now, and she didn’t want her son around it.

Benjamin latched on hungrily as she knew he would, and she sighed as she watched him.  He was such a beautiful baby with dark, reddish brown ringlets surrounding a cherubic face with eyes of crystal blue.  Little dimples of fat at his knees and elbows betrayed his size.  He was a big baby, bigger than any other two month old she had ever seen, but then his daddy was big as well.

Benjamin’s birth had been difficult on her, and she still felt some of the soreness and pain from it.  But his birth had been one of the happiest events of her life, as well as one of the saddest, because Matt hadn’t been there.

She would’ve loved to seen him with his son, but he had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her or Benjamin.  She had tried to understand that and to accept it, but she just couldn’t.  The man she knew, the one she had fallen so deeply in love with, would have never treated her the way he did. 

But that was the point.  He did do it.  He had pushed her away with a vengeance.  She knew she would always love Matt, and no one, no matter how kind or loving towards her, would ever be able to take his place.  But she had a son to raise and a life to get on with and no matter how confused and heartbroken, or even angry she was; it changed nothing. 

Once Benjamin had finished she burped him and rocked him until he fell back to sleep.  Carefully, she laid him back down in the bassinette and headed to her bedroom to bathe and put on fresh clothes.  When she came back in, she checked on the sleeping infant, and then sat down at the large oak desk, in the corner of her parlor. 

Most of the work she accomplished for the pub, was done right there at that desk.  This morning being an exception, she was seldom at the tavern itself.

But this morning she had had no choice.  Nathan, her partner and wonderful friend, had been hurt and needed stitches for a cut on his arm. 

He hadn’t wanted to summon Kitty, but Hank, his head barman, hadn’t been able to make it in, and Nathan had wanted to have someone there he could trust.  He trusted Kitty.

When Nathan returned, Kitty was glad he was alright, and even more grateful to go home.  Just a few hours behind the bar and she was exhausted.  Besides, she wanted to be with her son.

Looking around her, Kitty realized just how small her world had become.  While she had made friends of a sort, of her neighbors and her partner, she was never the less alone, and she realized she wanted it that way.  Reaching out to others, meant risking rejection and she didn’t think her heart could handle anymore of that from anyone.

Besides, logically or not, and despite her anger, Matt was still too much in her heart and her mind.

Looking at the thick stack of paperwork before her, she decided to leave that till later.  Her heart and her head weren’t in it.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(Miles away in Kansas – same day)**

Matt lay stoically on the exam table, as Doc worked on his shoulder, trying not to react to the pain as the physician worked. 

“You know you’re awfully lucky Matt,” Doc said, “that this wasn’t any worse than it was.  A couple of inches lower and….”

“Yeah I know,” Matt interrupted him.  “But it’s not important.  I just need you to fix me up well enough so that I can get on that train in a couple of days.”

“Well I can fix you up well enough,” Doc said, as he applied the last bandage “but you won’t be getting on that train for at least five days.”

“What do you mean?” Matt asked, irritated.  “I checked with Chet down at the depot before I left, and he said there would be train going through to Boston on Friday, two days from now.”

Doc nodded.  “Yes there is, but you’re in no condition to get on that train.  That shoulder wound is bad, Matt.”  Doc rubbed his mustache, as he unhooked his glasses from his ears and placed them in their case.  “I know you want to go after her, Matt, and I don’t blame you, but you’re in no shape to travel.”

“I’m fine” Matt snapped at him in frustration, as he awkwardly tried to sit up.

Doc placed a restraining hand on his good shoulder and shook his head.  “No you’re not, Matt.  But you will be.  That is, if you listen to me.  If you go to Boston, in the shape you’re in now, you’d be no good to Kitty or yourself or anyone else.  Now, you need to rest, for at _least_ a week.  Do you honestly think Kitty would appreciate you showing up injured?  Hasn’t she’s taken care of you enough in last few years?”

Matt finally managed to pull himself into a sitting position, while Doc talked.  He knew his friend was right, and he certainly didn’t want to give Kitty anything else to worry about.  No matter how badly he hurt her, he knew if he did show up hurt, she’d take care of him, and he couldn’t let that happen. 

It was time that Matt Dillon took care of Kitty Russell.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 9**

The next morning dawned crisp and cold.  Boston had apparently been favored with a midnight snowfall, and outside of her window; Kitty saw a pristine blanket of white obscuring most of everything in view.  Disheartened, she noted it was still snowing.

Though beautiful, the sight did not please her.   While in the hospital she had not had a chance to do any shopping.  Her supplies were down to nothing.  She did not want to go out into this kind of weather, but she had no choice.

She needed things for both herself as well as her son, along with paperwork she had to drop off at the Tin Star.  She had finally finished that the night before, and Nathan needed it today.

She turned when Benjamin started crying and quickly crossed over to him.  As she changed, fed and burped him, she sighed in frustration.  She didn’t like bothering her neighbor two days in a row, but she couldn’t take Benjamin out in this kind of weather and she really needed those supplies.

As soon as the baby was attended to she got herself dressed and wrapped the baby up securely in several blankets.  Carefully she made her way across the way to her neighbor’s house, praying she would be willing to watch Benjamin.

The footing was treacherous and twice in just a few yards Kitty came close to slipping.  Looking about her she almost changed her mind and returned home, but she knew she couldn’t.  She had to go.

Margaret answered the door cheerfully, when she saw it was Kitty, and graciously agreed to take the baby for a couple of hours.  Though it was necessary, it was with a reluctant heart that Kitty relinquished her son to her neighbor.

As she turned to leave, Benjamin squirmed in Margaret’s arms and though only 2 months old, Kitty would’ve sworn by the way he worked his mouth that he was trying to talk to her.  Swallowing hard, she turned away.

After leaving Margaret’s house, she took a look down the street.  The scenery truly was beautiful, with soft white tufts of snow here and there, and every thing so clean and fresh, but it was it was early yet.  As soon as the buggies and carts and other sorts of traffic started, it would be a cold, gray brown mess.

As Kitty’s house was close to down town and near the pub, she had not seen the need to go to the expense of buying a horse and buggy.  There was no place close to board them, and she seldom went anywhere anyway.  But looking at the horrible weather in which she was going to have to walk, she wished now that she had.

Squaring her shoulders, Kitty pulled her bright cranberry colored cloak tighter around her neck and shoulders, and trudged down the street. 

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty made her way carefully, trying hard to keep her footing in the slippery slush of the now active streets, but it was difficult.

She had made a few stops at various shops, ordering needed provisions and arranging for them to be delivered to her that afternoon.  Despite store policy, impersonal, and sometimes rude, shopkeepers were always happy to oblige when enough money was offered.

Her last stop was the Tin Star.  Stepping into the gaily decorated hostelry, she smiled as she looked around her.  Though Christmas was yet a month away, Nathan had already supervised the employees in the placement of garland and streamers around the room, and by the box of decorations behind the bar, it looked like he was just getting started.

“Kitty,” she heard him call happily, as she walked in.  “What are you doing here?”  Nathan was pleased as always to see her.  If he had his way he would see her constantly and on a much more personal level.  But Kitty refused to think of him as anything more than a friend.

Kitty accepted his brief embrace, as she stepped closer.  “I brought that paperwork you needed.  Remember, I promised it to you yesterday?”

“Oh yeah,” he remembered.  “Sorry, I got kind of carried away this morning and just completely forgot.  Thank you.  Hope this wasn’t too much trouble.”

Kitty smiled engagingly.  “No, no trouble, I had to get out today anyway and order some things for home.”

Nathan glanced at the window behind her and saw it was still snowing.  “How was it going out there?” he was worried about her being out in the weather. 

Kitty shrugged it off.  “Oh it’s alright.  And anyway, I’m done for the day, unless you need help or something around here.  I noticed you’re decorating.” She arched a brow in amused curiosity.

Nathan grinned like a kid in a candy shop.  “Yeah, I know it’s early, but I couldn’t help myself.  I feel like celebrating big this year and figured I’d start with the Tin Star.”

Kitty looked quizzically at him.  “Celebrating?” she asked. 

Nathan nodded.  “Yep, thanks to you, this is the first year since I opened this place, that I not only made a huge profit, but I have someone to share Christmas with.”

Kitty noticed the expression on his face and shook her head.  “I hope you’re not talking about me?” she said softly.

Nathan dropped the grin.  “Of course I was talking about you, Kitty” he exclaimed.  “You and your son.  I mean I don’t have anyone and you and Benjamin are alone, I just thought we could all spend the holidays together, you know as friends.”

“I’m sorry, Nathan,” Kitty patted him on the shoulder.  “But I’m planning on nothing more than just some time with my son.  Besides, I’m not much for celebrating these days.”

Nathan started to protest, but he saw the expression on her face that he had come to know all too well in the last six months.  The expression which told him to drop the subject.  He did.

“Well, alright, Kitty” he sighed “but if you change your mind, you just let me know.”

“I will,” she smiled, as she turned and headed for the door.  “I’ll see ya later, Nathan.”

“Sure, Kitty,” he nodded, as he watched her exit the pub, and sighed again, deeper this time.  If only she would give him a chance, but she wouldn’t.  She wouldn’t give any man a chance.

Going into his office, he deposited the paperwork, and had just come back out when Joe, one of his regulars, came rushing in.  “Nathan,” Joe yelled.  “You best come quick.  It’s Miss Kitty, and she’s been hurt bad.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 10**

As he had two months prior, Nathan paced anxiously in the hospital hallway, waiting, not so patiently, on word of Kitty’s condition.  His mind kept returning to the gruesome sight, which had greeted his horrified eyes, when he ran from the pub, onto the icy street.

Kitty, lying pale and still in the middle of the road, people standing around her as one man stood nearby ringing his hands.  “I couldn’t stop,” he kept moaning.  “I couldn’t stop.”

When Nathan had reached her side, he was sickened at what he saw.  Kitty was lying on her stomach, her bloodied cloak billowing out from her, and her head turned to the side.  There was an ugly red gash on her forehead.  

On the back of her dress was a narrow bloody mark.  Looking up, Nathan saw the likely cause of that mark.  A heavy dray wagon was sitting a few yards away.

Nathan closed his eyes and drew a shaky hand across his haggard face, to rid himself of the image.  A door opened behind him, and he turned to find a very grave Dr. Lewis approaching him. 

“Mr. Hancock, isn’t it?” Dr. Lewis remembered the name. 

Nathan nodded.  “Yes it is.  How is she?” 

Dr. Lewis glanced at the door he had just come through, and then returned his gaze to Nathan.  “Mr. Hancock, when Mrs. Dillon was here before, I remember you stating that she has no family?”

“Why do you ask?” Nathan sidestepped the question.

“Well, Mrs. Dillon is in serious condition.  The accident may have caused some serious damage to her spine.  Fortunately I don’t believe there are any internal injuries.  It looks like the wagon struck her but didn’t roll over her.  Still we will be monitoring her condition closely in the next seventy two hours.”

Nathan still didn’t understand.  “Is she going to live?” he asked nervously.

Dr. Lewis nodded.  “I believe she will, but to tell you the truth, I’m not sure she’ll ever walk again.  I won’t go into the technical terms, but suffice it to say the damage could be severe.  That is why I was wondering if she had any relatives.  If I’m correct, she will need someone to take care of her and her child.”

“Well, I will do that” Nathan volunteered.

Dr. Lewis shook his head.  “I’m sorry; Mr. Hancock, but Mrs. Dillon would need constant care.  As a business man and a single man it just would not work.  You would not be able to provide the kind of care she would need.”

Nathan couldn’t deny that.  “You figure then, if she has any relatives, they could take care of her?” Nathan stated more than asked.

Dr. Lewis nodded.  “She and her child.  If there is no one, then we’ll have to see what other arrangements can be made.  If it turns out that she is unable to take care of herself and her child, the courts could very well take her son from her, and place him with a family that could care for him.  I know how much she loves her son and I wouldn’t want to see that.”

Nathan remembered the name Kitty had given him, and took a deep breath.  “Doctor, when you asked me about her husband, when her son was born, I’m afraid I was a little less than honest with you.  I told you Mrs. Dillon’s husband was gone, but what I didn’t say is that’s he’s alive, but she and he haven’t been together for some time.”

“Do you think he would come if he were contacted?” Dr. Lewis asked. 

“I don’t know,” Nathan answered honestly, “but I know where he’s at, and I’ll send a wire today to tell him about this.

“Good,” Dr. Lewis smiled briefly.  “Let me know if you get a response, will you?”

Nathan nodded, as he watched Dr. Lewis return to Kitty’s room.  Rubbing his neck, Nathan placed his hat back on his head and left the hospital, headed for the telegraph office. 

**MKMKMKMKMK**

Matt tossed restlessly on his jail cot, his mind centered on Boston.  The train was due in today and he wanted very badly to be on it.   He had promised Doc to stay put for a few days, but he wasn’t sure he could.  He wanted his family back, and he knew now that was exactly what Kitty and their child was to him.

Sitting up, Matt looked around the jail.  He hadn’t arranged for anyone to take his place while he was gone, and he had a ton of paperwork on his desk to complete, as well as several other things that comprised his duties, but he didn’t want to do them.  He wanted to go to Boston.  He wanted Kitty.

“Marshal”

Matt looked up to see Barney standing in the doorway.  “Yeah,” he answered.

“I’ve got an urgent wire here for you.  It was actually sent yesterday afternoon, but the wires were down till this morning.”

Matt took the wire, afraid it would be some official order to pick up a prisoner or attend a trial, delaying his trip to Boston even more.  But his eyes grew wide and his heart trip hammered in his chest, as he read the words.  His breathing became difficult.

Barney stood nearby to see if there was any reply, and grew concerned when he saw the Marshal pale and beads of sweat form on his brow.  “Everything alright, Marshal?” he asked, concerned.

“Barney, I need you to do me a couple of favors.” Matt answered. 

“Sure Marshal,” Barney agreed easily, afraid not to.

“Go back to your office and send a reply to this wire.  Tell them I will be on the train today.”  Matt grabbed a piece of paper off of his desk and a pencil and scribbled frantically. “Then I want you to send this to the War Department.  When you get that done, go find Doc Adams and give him this wire.  He’ll understand.”

Barney nodded in reply and turned hurriedly leaving the jail, although for once it wasn’t so that he could inform his fellow Dodge citizens of the contents of the Marshal’s wire.

An hour later, Matt stood at the train depot waiting to board, sporting a fresh shave, his courting jacket and a worried anxious expression. 

The wire had been brief but frightening.  “Kitty Russell hurt * stop * come soonest or reply *Nathan Hancock, partner.”

He didn’t know Kitty had a partner or anything else about her life in Boston, but apparently the partner knew about him.  For that he was glad. 

“All aboard,” he heard the conductor cry.  As he boarded and walked to his seat, he noticed a shorter, gray haired man sitting in the seat across from him. 

“Glad you could come, Doc.  I know Kitty would want you want there” Matt said, a little relieved to see his friend had made it.  If Kitty was hurt, he wanted someone there he trusted to monitor her health.

“You knew I would come,” Doc answered.  “You get a replacement for Dodge?”

Matt nodded, “Yeah I sent a wire to the War Department.  And I sent a wire to that Hancock fella, telling him we were coming.”

Doc returned the nod and glanced out the window.  “Than let’s go get our girl.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

After the Storm 11

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had than that.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Nathan sat in his office, blankly staring at the wood paneled wall. Splayed across the large desk in front of him, was a stack of paperwork he was supposed to be working on, but he didn’t seem to notice it. His mind was not on his work, rather than a small hospital room, with a lone still figure in it.

He had received the wire from Dillon, and after checking the train schedule, knew he would be arriving in a couple of hours. He at first thought to go to the station and pick the man up, but he decided against it. Dillon had turned his back on Kitty when she had needed him most, and Nathan wasn’t forgetting that.

Of course the fact that Nathan loved the beautiful red head also played a part in his feelings, but regardless of that, he was not going to extend any courtesies, to any man, who would abandon a woman, pregnant with his child.

Why Dillon was even coming was a mystery to Nathan. But he wasn’t going to question it. The only important thing was Kitty and her son. And though Nathan hated it, Dillon was the best thing for the both of them right now.  He just might be the only one that could keep Kitty from losing her son.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt squirmed in his too small seat, until he could stand it no longer. His long legs were too cramped, and his mind too full of sad images to continue to sit. Doc sat across from him, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed, hat tilted down and fast asleep.

Rising slowly and quietly so as not to disturb him, Matt got up and left the car, heading for the platform for some air.

Standing out there, provided relief for his legs but not his troubled soul. His emotions were in a swirl. Worry, grief, guilt all climbed on top of more worry, grief and guilt.   The cold air and clacking of the steel wheels on rails, seemed to be mocking him.

In Matt’s mind, he had made so many mistakes, and ruined so many things, and if Kitty wasn’t alright when he got there, he wasn’t sure what he would do..

She had always been important to him, always been the one person he loved beyond all others, but as he thought about it, he decided that loving her hadn’t been enough. He should’ve been there for her more times, and let his job take a back seat occasionally, instead of the other way around. But he hadn’t.

Unbeknownst to Matt, Doc woke when Matt rose, and watched him walk out of the car. He knew Matt well enough to know how he was feeling. And Doc knew there was nothing he could say to help. He just needed to be there, ready to listen when called upon.

Doc turned his thinking to Kitty. Lord, he had missed that girl. She had very much been the daughter he had never had, and it liked to killed him when he had to turn a cold shoulder to her, back in Dodge. He knew Matt wasn’t the only one who was going to have to work to regain the trust and love that Kitty had once given so freely.

Sighing he sat up in the seat, shifting uncomfortably several times, before finally stiffly rising, and heading out to the platform to find Matt.

Matt stood outside the train car on the platform, anxiously waiting for the train to pull into the station. It had been over twenty fours hours since they had left Dodge, and he was impatient to get there, to see Kitty. He didn’t know what he and Doc would find when they arrived, but as long as Kitty was alive, and he could get to her, he would deal with it.

“We should be pulling in pretty soon, shouldn’t we?” Doc asked, as he stepped out on the platform with Matt.  He noted the territory they were passing through was becoming more and more urban.

Matt nodded not taking his eyes off the rails. “Yeah,” was all he would trust himself to say.

“How’s your shoulder?” Doc prodded.

“Fine,” another one syllable answer.

Doc knew where Matt’s mind was at, and he completely understood, as he shared the same concern. But he had seen Matt in this kind of mood before, and he was worried about him. “Matt, I don’t know what will happen when we get there, but you need to settle down some before we do. Kitty’s gonna need you to be there for her.”

Matt looked rather sadly at Doc. “I know Doc.” He answered softly. “But it’s just not knowing how she is and yet knowing she wouldn’t have even been in Boston if I had of ‘been there’ for her back in Dodge. You know, if you look at it right, her being hurt is my fault.”

“Matt, that’s not true and you know it.  You didn’t do anything but try and protect her.  And I’ll tell you something else, Kitty won’t need your guilt” Doc said sternly “but she is going to need your strength and your love.  So will your child.”

Matt turned away from Doc and studied the passing rails again. “I keep trying to remember that, Doc, but then I begin to wonder. You know, I don’t know even know if I have a son or a daughter, or even if………..” He couldn’t give words to that worry.

Doc understood anyway. “Now you can just stop thinking like that right now, Mr. Marshal. It won’t help anything.”

Matt nodded but kept his silence. The trouble was he didn’t know. He didn’t know the sex of his child or if the child even existed. He didn’t know if Kitty was still alive, or if once again he was too late. He just didn’t know, and that not knowing was tearing him apart.

Doc studied Matt, then the passing scenery. “We’ll be pulling in pretty soon I expect. Better go get our bags and get ready.”

Matt nodded again as he looked around, then followed Doc back in, as the train finally began to pull into the station.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 12**

When the train arrived in the station, Matt and Doc quickly de-boarded and headed straight to the hospital. Doc had wired a colleague in Boston, and received a reply just before they left.   Kitty was in Massachusetts General under the care of a Dr. Franklin Lewis. Nothing was known of her child’s whereabouts.

Arriving at the massive white building on Fruit Street, they entered and inquired at the reception desk for Dr. Lewis. Following directions, they traveled the halls until they found themselves in a rather large but plain office with an equally large but plain nurse sitting at a small desk inside.

Looking up as Matt entered, the woman’s dark brown eyes widened considerably as she took in the tall handsome man in front of her. As Matt introduced himself and Doc, he had the strangest feeling he was being inspected rather thoroughly by the woman, and was happy when she excused herself to find Dr. Lewis.

“Dr. Lewis will here in a moment” she said, when she returned and resumed her scrutiny of Matt. “Please have a seat.”

Doc complied easily enough, but Matt couldn’t. He had had enough sitting on the train, and all he wanted, right then, was to find Kitty. Nervously, he twirled his Stetson in his hands as paced fretfully around the room.

Nurse Betty Marks watched the good looking cowboy for a moment, before looking over at the older gentleman who had come in with him. She saw the same pensive, worried expression that the big man wore. ‘Mrs. Dillon must be more important than we knew’ she thought.

Just then the outer door opened and a man, appearing to be a few years younger than Doc, entered. “Mr. Dillon,” he said, causing Matt to jump. “I’m Dr. Lewis.”

Matt pounced on him quickly. “How’s Kitty?” he asked anxiously, his voice low and gruff. “Where is she? Can I see her?”

Doc, who had risen when Lewis entered, placed a warning hand on Matt’s arm to calm him. He understood how Matt felt, but he knew if they were to get to see Kitty, they would need this man’s help, not his animosity.

Lewis studied the two men for a moment, before starting towards an interior door to the side. “Let’s go into my private office, shall we?” he said, not bothering to hide his dislike.  Any man, who would abandon his pregnant wife, deserved no courtesies from him.

Once inside the office, Matt turned on Lewis as he closed the door. “I want to see Kitty” he restated.

Doc tugged on his arm again. “Matt,” he gently cautioned.   

Lewis ignored Matt’s tone, and moved behind a large ornate desk, in center of the otherwise plain room. “Have a seat gentlemen.” He stated, as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a large file.

Doc did as asked, but Matt continued to stand. He would not sit down, or relax, until he had Kitty back. “Look Doctor,” he forced himself to remain calm, “I just want to know where Kitty is and if she’s alright.”

Lewis looked at him with an irritated frown. “Mrs. Dillon is upstairs,” he said, not noticing the exchange of looks between Matt and Doc at the name. “Though I doubt you really care, I will try to explain her condition.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Matt moved a menacing step closer to the desk and the man behind, but Lewis didn’t flinch. “What did Kitty tell you?”

Lewis returned Matt’s glare. “Mrs. Dillon has told me nothing sir.” He said coldly. “But she did not have to.  Any man, who would force his wife pregnant wife to leave her home…….”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Matt fumed. “It wasn’t like that.”  Yet in his heart, he felt it was.

Doc saw that Matt’s temper was at its fraying point, and he realized how things must look. Before Lewis could respond or Matt could hit him, Doc spoke up. “Dr. Lewis, my name is Doctor Adams from Dodge City. I am Mrs. Dillon’s personal physician, or at least I was until she left Dodge.   I know how things must look to you, but you do not know all of the circumstances.”

Lewis turned a curious scowl towards Doc. “Circumstances?”

Doc glanced over to see Matt turn his back and walk over to the window, surreptitiously wiping a frustrated tear from his eye. Doc looked back over at Lewis, making sure he had his attention.

“Dr. Lewis, Mrs. Dillon’s life was in danger in Dodge City. Mr. Dillon there is a US Marshal, and there were some very angry men there who were threatening not only his life, but hers as well as their unborn child. The only way to keep her safe was to get her to leave. Believe me, it was not anything Matt wanted to do.”

Lewis sat in stunned silence as Doc explained the situation to him, glancing over several times at the rigid back of the law man. “I’m sorry” he said, when Doc finished, chagrined at his initial behavior towards the two men. “I did not know, and I’m ashamed to say I just jumped to conclusions.”

Matt turned around, his expression unreadable. “Just tell me where my wife is.” He said wearily, not realizing that he had acknowledged she had that type of role in his life.

“Yes sir,” Lewis said with a little more respect. “But before I do, there a few things you should know.” He slid the file he had pulled out, across the desk to Doc who opened it, saw it was Kitty’s file, and began to read.

Matt looked uneasily over at Doc, then back at Lewis. “What things? What’s wrong with Kitty?”

“The answer to that is complicated.” Lewis sighed. “Your wife was injured in an accident involving a dray wagon. Apparently she slipped on some ice and fell in front of it as it was coming down the street. Although it didn’t run over her it did hit her pretty hard. In addition to numerous cuts and abrasions, she has sustained a severe blow to her head as well as her lower spine.”

Matt paled. Licking his dry lips, he pawed a bead of sweat from his forehead, and stared intently at the doctor. “Is she going to live?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” Lewis answered un-hesitantly “but I’m not sure what her condition may be. As I said, she did sustain severe trauma to her head and spine, and she has been unconscious since the accident. We really won’t know how bad things are until she comes to.”

Matt closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and took a deep breath, before turning towards the door. “Take me to her.” he said.

Lewis nodded and moved from behind his desk. “Follow me” he said solemnly “and Doctor Adams, please keep the file for now.”

Doc nodded, rose from his chair, and tucked the file under his arm, following Lewis and Matt from the room. Though he had only read a small portion of her file, Doc had read enough to be very worried about Kitty.

Lewis led the two men up a wide central staircase and down a long dark hallway, the sound of their footfalls the only thing seeming to disturb the morbid silence around them. 

Finally coming to a halt outside the last door on the right, he turned back to them. “She’s in here gentlemen” he said. “I’ll leave you alone so that you may see her, but if you need me, I’ll be just down the hall.”

Matt and Doc nodded as he moved away. Looking at each other apprehensively they reached for the knob and opened the door.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 13**

The room was darkened and soundless as they entered, briefly disturbing the tomblike feeling within. Kitty was lying deathly still on the narrow bed, in the center of the room. Pale and thin her beautiful red tresses fanned out dull and lankly on the pillow. She was but a shadow of the beautiful vibrant woman that had left Dodge City eight months prior.

Doc looked over at Matt, seeing a wounded look of grief and guilt. Taking Kitty’s right hand, Doc kissed it softly, before gently laying it back on the bed beside her. “Matt,” he whispered, disturbing the odd silence in the room “I’m going to go talk to Dr. Lewis for a few minutes. You stay here with her and I’ll be right back.”

Matt swallowed back the lump in his throat and nodded, his eyes never left her face. It was only after Doc left, that he reached up and brushed away the moisture collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Sitting down in the chair beside her bed, he reached over and took her hand, and as Doc had done before him, kissed it. Only he didn’t relinquish it, instead he held on for dear life, afraid of losing the connection.

“Kitty,” he said tenderly, “I know I’m late, and I know you must hate me for what I did, but I’m here, and I’m going to make it up to you Kitty.  To you and our child.”

Kitty didn’t respond. “I promise,” he continued, “I’ll make it up to you and take us all home, but you’ve got to get well. Our child needs you. I need you. Please honey, please wake up.”

Kitty continued to lie unresponsive. If she knew he was there she gave no sign of it, save a lone unnoticed tear falling silently down one cheek.

Doc came back in the room, but remained at the door, as he sadly watched the two people he loved more than anyone else in the world.  Unbidden tears sprang from his eyes, and he struggled to wipe them away before speaking.

“Matt,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Matt answered, his eyes never abandoning her face.

“Dr. Lewis gave me Kitty’s home address as well as her business address.  Would you like to go find your son?”

Slowly Matt raised her hand back to his lips, kissing it tenderly before laying it back onto the bed beside her. Standing up he turned to Doc with his first genuine smile in eight months.  “Yes sir, I would,” he said.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Finding the tavern had been easy, but finding the strength to enter was not.  Matt stood outside for a moment musing on the name.  ‘The Tin Star’.   He appreciated the irony.  Squaring his shoulders finally and taking a deep breath, he entered and asked the bar keep for Nathan Hancock.

“I’m Hancock” a man said from behind Matt.  ‘Can I help you?”

Matt turned to find a shorter, stocky man with slicked back dark hair and a pencil thin mustache and bowtie, giving him an uncertain smile.  “My name’s Matt Dillon,” Matt said.

Nathan’s smile disappeared and a glower took its place.   “Follow me,” he said coldly, leading the way into his office.  As soon as they entered, he closed the door and turned angrily towards the man that had hurt Kitty.

 ‘What do you want here?” he demanded.  “Kitty’s in the hospital or don’t you care?”

“Now look here,” Matt said, I just came to find my son.  I’ve already been to the hospital.  I was told you could help me.”

“Help you?” Nathan sneered.  “Like you helped Kitty?”

“You don’t understand……” Matt started, but Nathan didn’t let him finish.  His anger boiled over in a flash as he pulled back his fist and took a swing.

Matt saw the punch coming and easily ducked it.  “Look mister,” he said, sidestepping another.  “I’m not here to fight, I came here………..” he didn’t get to finish as Nathan finally landed a hard blow to his chin.

Without thinking, Matt reacted, pulling back his arm and punching Nathan solidly in the middle.  Nathan flew backwards, landing almost on top of his desk. 

“Hold it!”  Matt yelled, as he wiped blood from his cut lip with the back of his hand.  Glancing at his shoulder, he saw a stain of crimson on his new jacket.

Nathan ignored him and ran toward him again, but Matt was ready for him.  Taking another side step, he reached out and grabbed Nathan by the arm, driving him back again towards the desk, where he held him tightly against its hard edge. 

“I said hold it,” Matt grunted.  “Listen to me.  You don’t understand.  I love her dammit.  I was only trying to protect her.”

Matt stared earnestly into the man’s eyes and finally after a moment he felt Nathan relax.  Matt let him go and stepped back trying to catch his breath.   “This has been the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life, but I had to do it.  I had to protect her.  She wouldn’t leave, even though her life was in danger in Dodge.  I had no choice.  She wouldn’t go otherwise.”

Nathan held his tongue, as he stared at the bleeding man in front of him.

“Kitty may hate me,” Matt gasped breathlessly “and she may not take me back, but at least she’s still alive and so is our baby.  Can’t you see?   That was the only thing that was important?  I couldn’t let anything happen to her, even if meant never seeing her again.”

Nathan heard the sincerity in his tone and saw the truth in his troubled dark blue eyes.  “I’m sorry,” he gasped.  “I didn’t know.”

Matt grasped his shoulder as he looked for a chair to sit in.  He didn’t know that Doc was behind him, until he felt his friends hand on his arm.  “Here Matt” he said.  “Let me have a look at the shoulder.”

“It’s alright, Doc,” he tried to pass it off, but the pain was sharp.

Doc ignored him and helped him off with his jacket and shirt, while Nathan stood aghast looking on.  “Did I do that?” he asked fearfully, seeing the blood.

Matt shook his head.  “No,” he said thru gritted teeth, as Doc began to work on his shoulder.  “I got shot a few days ago, trying to stop the men that were threatening Kitty.”

Nathan looked stunned.  “Did you get them?” he asked, swallowing hard as Doc removed the bandage and he saw the first real gunshot wound of his life.

Matt nodded.  “Yeah,” he said, “I got em.  That’s why I’m here now.  Kitty and my son are safe now.  If she’ll have me back, I’m taking her and my boy back home with me, where they belong.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 14**

Before he had even arrived in Boston, Matt had known that it was going to be an uphill battle, to convince Kitty that his intentions had been honorable, when he had forced her away. However, he had never given thought to all of the people that might be around her.

Standing in the deep snow outside of Kitty’s neighbor’s house, Matt once again, had to try and convince someone, that he had not hurt Kitty out of malice, and that he truly did love her. However, Margaret wasn’t as easily convinced as Dr. Lewis and Nathan had been.

“No Sir,” Margaret declared. “I’m not letting you near Mrs. Dillon’s child, unless you can prove to me you’re her husband and that you have a right to see him.  Father or not, I’m not convinced you have that right after what you did.”

Matt snorted in exasperation as Nathan stepped up beside him and tried himself to explain the circumstances. He had agreed to go with Matt and Doc and introduce them to Margaret, who was taking care of Benjamin.

Although Margaret knew Nathan, and trusted him to a degree, she still wasn’t comfortable in letting Benjamin go with this man, unless she had Kitty’s word on it. And she knew Kitty wasn’t able to give her word on anything.

Matt was about ready to push his way in and take his son forcefully before Doc stepped in. “Ma’am,” Doc said kindly. “My name is Dr. Adams.  I am Mrs. Dillon’s personal Physician.”  Doc was pulling out all of the stops to convince this woman to let them in.  “I understand your reluctance in this matter, and I applaud you, in not only taking such good care of Benjamin, but in protecting him as well.”

Matt watched the woman as Doc spoke.   The change in her expression was virtually miraculous as almost instantly her green eyes softened and began to sparkle, and a lascivious smile began to form on her formerly puckered lips.

“Now I know,” Doc continued, “the circumstances are a little unusual, but I assure you that this man really is Mrs. Dillon’s husband and Benjamin’s father and Mrs. Dillon would want him to see his son.”

Backing away from the door, Margaret motioned the men in, possessively taking Doc’s arm as he entered. “Come inside,” she said somewhat coquettishly, batting her eyelashes at the now disconcerted physician. 

 “I apologize for my rudeness, but I take my responsibilities seriously. If anything were to ever happen to Kitty’s little boy while in my care, I would never forgive myself. You understand.” She said softly as she stared into Doc’s flustered blue eyes.

Matt noticed the look on Doc’s face, as Margaret’s hands tightened on the physicians arm. ‘I’m gonna pay for this,’ he thought with a smirk.

Doc gently tried to disentangle his arm, but found it difficult to do, as Margaret increased the pressure. “Ma’am,” he tried.

“Oh call me Margaret,” she said with a vulture’s smile.

“Uh….. oh…. Alright, Margaret,” Doc said, unsettled. “Could we see Benjamin now?” Margaret reminded him of the buffalo skinners wife, Minney.

“Oh… oh yes of course,” she said, reluctantly letting go of Doc’s arm. “You gentlemen make your selves comfortable and I’ll be right back.”  Her eyes lingered on Doc for a moment, before turning away.

As she left the room, Matt took a look out of the window at the house across the way. According to Nathan, that was Kitty’s house. Looking at the neat little brick house, with the well-manicured lawn and hedges, he couldn’t imagine her living there, but then again, he had to admit that he didn’t want to.

Margaret reentered the room, holding a squirming bundle in her arms, and extended it towards Matt. “Marshal, I’d like you to meet your son Benjamin.” She sighed, as she handed him the baby.

Matt was awestruck as he took his son into his arms and held him for the first time. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful. “By golly son,” he managed, “it is sure is good to meet you.”

Doc, having managed to evade Margaret’s grasp for the moment, walked up beside Matt and peered over his arm at the little boy he had also wanted to meet. “He looks a lot like you, Matt” he said “but I see a lot of Kitty in him too.”

Matt nodded. “I do too.” He said, as hugged his boy to his chest, not trying to hide the tears as they fell. “I do too.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Even with Doc’s charms to smooth the way, it had still taken quite a bit of persuasion, before Margaret finally allowed them to take Benjamin with them.

Nathan agreed to take them back to the hospital, but elected not to go up with them to see Kitty, as he watched Matt with his son. He felt he would just be in the way, besides he realized as he saw the man gently handling the infant that once and for all he had lost. No matter what had transpired in the past, the future would be solely about Kitty and this man and their son.

Dropping his passengers off at the entrance of the hospital, Nathan drove back to his business, leaving the small hope he had held of a life with Kitty behind him.

Doc, Matt and Benjamin made their way in and back up to Kitty’s room. As they passed the nurse’s desk, Dr. Lewis hailed them. “I see you found your son.” He said.

Matt nodded. “Yeah we did, and now we’re gonna go see his momma. I think it’s about time my family was back together, don’t you?”

Dr. Lewis nodded as he watched the trio head down the hall and disappear into the last room. Though he knew how seriously injured his patient was and knew the odds of her recovering enough to make a trip like that weren’t good , he couldn’t help but believe it possible. Smiling to himself and feeling optimistic about her chances for the first time, he turned and happily headed downstairs to his office.

Matt and Doc entered her room quietly, each taking a position on opposite sides of her.  Matt settled Benjamin in his lap and looked over at her.  “Kitty,” he said softly.  “I found our son, honey.  We’re together now.  All we need is you to make it complete.  You hear me.  We need you, Kitty.”

Doc watched the scene play out in front of him, and silently prayed, that the storm they had all been going through, was finally coming to an end, and that the rainbow, that they so desperately needed, was just coming up.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 15**

The first thing Kitty noticed was the pain.  Her entire body seemed to be alive with it.  From the pounding in her head to the dull ache in her back and legs and she felt nauseous. 

But then she heard it.  The joyful sound a baby’s squeal of happiness broke through the haze of pain.  “Benjamin” she thought.  Turning her head slightly she slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the sudden blinding light.

When finally she was able to focus, she thought perhaps she hadn’t woken at all.  The sight before her was so astonishing; she felt it had to be a dream.  “Ma… Matt?” she whispered, afraid she would disturb the vision of Matt, sitting beside her with Benjamin in his lap, bouncing his son slightly on his knee as the baby squealed in delight.

Matt’s eyes instantly snapped to her face, a slow smile spreading.  “Hey beautiful” he said softly.  “Me and the little man here’s been getting acquainted with each other.”

Hot tears came to her eyes as she stared at the long wished for sight.  “I don’t….. what?” Weakly, she tried to pull her self up and groaned in the effort.

“Now Kitty you just lay back there.”  Doc said from her other side. 

Dumbfounded, Kitty turned her head to see Doc beside her, gently pushing her back down.

“How..?  Why…?”  She had a million questions and no idea how to voice them.

Matt rose, and after quickly handing Benjamin to Doc, swiftly transferred himself from the chair, to sitting beside her on the bed. 

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips.  “Honey, I’ve got a lot of explanations and apologies I need to make, and I will, but right now the only important thing for you to know, is that I love you, and I’ve come to take you home.”

“Home?” She whispered hopefully incredulous.

Matt nodded.  “Yes sweetheart” he said tenderly “home.”

Kitty closed her eyes when it became too difficult to keep them open, but as she faded out the word “Home” sank in and she smiled as she drifted off. 

“Kitty?” Matt called worriedly.

Doc swiftly handed Benjamin back to Matt and gently reached over to check her.  “She’s okay Matt” he said, after a moment’s inspection “she took a pretty good wallop to the back of her head.  It’s going to be a while before she can stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time.  But she’s going to be alright.”

Matt let out the breath he had been holding, and pulled his son tighter into his chest.  The baby looked up and gave a toothless grin to his father.  “It’s going to be alright” Matt told the baby as much as his self.  “It’s going to be alright.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

For two days Matt and Doc took turns sitting with Kitty, while the other kept Benjamin at Kitty’s house.   Though she would come to from time to time, she seldom stayed awake for long.  But each time she stayed with them just a little longer than the last.

On the third day, she managed to keep her eyes open for a full hour, as Matt sat beside her, grateful she was awake.  He had tried to explain what had happened back in Dodge, but she couldn’t concentrate on it.  She couldn’t push past the fact that he was there, with her.

Looking at her beautiful pale face, Matt saw the weariness and pain, and once again, felt the undeniable guilt for his part in placing it there.  “Honey” he said softly, “look, you just lay back there and get some more rest.  I’m not going anywhere, and we can talk about all of this when you’re feeling better.”

Numbly, Kitty nodded as she closed her eyes.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they would have to have a very long discussion, but right then she didn’t want to. 

She didn’t want to think of the pain and anger, that discussion was sure to bring about.  She only wanted to get well, get out of the hospital and get home with her family, all of them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

It had now been 5 days since Kitty had initially regained consciousness in the hospital, and she was getting stronger each day.  Enough so, that Matt decided one morning, to stay at the house the whole day and take care of his son. 

He and Doc had been sharing those duties, with a generous helping hand from Margaret next door.  But Matt wanted one day, before Kitty got out of the hospital, to prove to himself that he could do it alone.

One little baby couldn’t be all that difficult to wrangle.  Matt found out swiftly, that taking care of a two month baby, was a much tougher job than being Marshal ever was.   Still, he found the job to be infinitely more rewarding, than chasing down any bandit could ever be. 

Though Dr. Lewis had been able to provide him with the name of a suitable baby food formula, Matt could tell that Leibig’s Soluble Infant Food, wasn’t nearly as good as the nutrition Kitty had provided.  But with Kitty in the hospital, Leibig’s was going to have to do. 

Carefully he read the instructions on the side of the bottle, and did exactly as they said, but the resultant goop in the pan didn’t resemble anything edible.  At least not to him, however his hungry son didn’t seem to mind at all.

After feeding and burping Benjamin, as Margaret had instructed him, Matt gently rocked his boy until he was fast asleep, emitting soft little baby snores.  “Yep, you’re mine alright” Matt chuckled.  “You even snore like me.”

Placing him in his bassinette, he tiptoed around the room picking up.  He and Doc weren’t necessarily the neatest two people, he had to admit to himself.

He had just picked up their clothes, when Benjamin started to whimper.  Quickly crossing back over, Matt picked up the baby and noticed the undeniable smell of a dirty diaper. 

Laying him down on the changing table, Matt gingerly removed a very nasty, gluey diaper.  “Geeze son,” he muttered.  “When you do something, you do it right huh?”  Benjamin gave him one of his best smiles as he hit his father with a small geyser, squarely in the face, when Matt pulled the diaper completely off.  “Thanks son” he sputtered, “reaching quickly for a towel. “Thanks a lot.”

Once he had the baby cleaned up, and himself as well, and he had the diaper changed, and Benjamin was once again asleep, Matt looked around at the still untidy house.  ‘How did she do it?’ he wondered.  When Margaret had let them into the house, he and Doc both had noted how clean and orderly it was.

One woman, with a business and a baby and no help, had kept the house and the child and her self spotless.  Two men, with the help of a neighbor, couldn’t even keep their clothes off of the floor.  Not for the first time, Matt marveled at the woman that was Kitty.  God how he had missed her. 

Crossing silently back over to his son, he looked down on the sleeping infant, taking in the small smile that seemed to play around his mouth.  “You look like your mom when she’s sleeping” he said, as he softly touched the baby’s delicate cheek.

Sighing he took another look around.  Kitty was coming home tomorrow ,and he really needed to clean, but all he could think of was having her back in his arms, and sleeping as peacefully beside him as his son was right then.


	4. Chapter 4

After the Storm 16

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had than that.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc glanced over at Matt, as they sat in the back of the hired cab, while it wended its way across cobblestoned streets and through the early morning Boston traffic, on its way to the hospital. The clip clop of the horses’ hooves but a distant noise, as the cold wind whipping past them muffled the sound somewhat.

Doc could see the tension in his friend. “You ready for this?” he asked.

Matt started to immediately nod, then ceased the forward motion of his head, and shrugged instead. “I’m ready for her to get out of that hospital” he answered truthfully, “but as for anything else, I’m not sure.”

For a moment, Doc quietly watched the surrounding city as they passed through it, before speaking again. “You know she’s not said too much about this?” He didn’t have to elaborate.

Matt pulled his coat tighter around him, as the cold wind whipped past, grateful that Margaret had agreed to take care of Benjamin, so he didn’t have to bring him out in the cold. 

Margaret had been a God send in more than one way.  Thinking about it he wasn’t sure what he would’ve done without her help this last week.  She had even cleaned the house for Kitty’s homecoming.

Keeping his gaze forward, staring at the driver’s bald head, he finally answered. “I know and the few times I’ve brought it up, she’s changed the subject, or said she was tired or something. She knows as well as I do, that we need to talk about it, but I guess she’s just not ready yet.”

“Well,” Doc took a swipe at his mustache. “Maybe when she’s home….” He stopped. ‘Boston wasn’t really home for her was it?’ he wondered.

Matt didn’t reply, as he continued to keep his eyes focused on the bald head in front of him. Boston wasn’t home to him, but he was no longer so sure about Kitty. His stomach in knots, he recalled the brief conversation they had had the previous evening, when he had finally taken Benjamin up to see her.

#############MK################

“Dr. Lewis said I can go home tomorrow, Matt,” she said, eyes shining as she happily hugged her son to her breast. “He said walking will be a little difficult for me, until I build up my strength, but since there’s no permanent damage to my spine, I should make a complete recovery.”

“Well now that’s real fine, Kitty” Matt answered thankfully. “I’m glad to hear that. Did he say when you could travel?”

Kitty’s eyes took on a distant look at that question, and she lowered her eyes from his, as she kissed her son’s tousled hair. “No he didn’t,” she said quietly. “I didn’t ask him.”

Matt started to speak but was interrupted by the nurse, telling him it was time for him, and the baby, to leave so her patient could get some rest.

As he reached for Benjamin, her eyes came up at last to meet his gaze but her expression was unreadable. Her kiss, when given, was soft but more akin to a distant relative, than that of a lover.

##############MK###############

  
“Matt,” Doc interrupted his thoughts “we knew coming that it wasn’t going to be easy. We’re just going to have to give her time.”

Matt nodded, finally looking over at his wise old friend. “I know Doc, but I just wish I knew how much time.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc and Matt alighted from the carriage, asked the driver to come back for them in an hour, and hustled into the relatively warmer lobby of the Hospital. As they started towards the stairs, Doc once again looked over at the tall man beside him, seeing the anxiousness on his face.

Before they started up, Doc stopped him. “Matt, you go on up to Kitty. I’m going to look up Dr. Lewis. I need to know a few things before we take her home.”

Matt eyes grew wide with instant worry. “Is something wrong? You read something in that file he gave you?”

Doc shook his head as he patted him on the arm. “No, no nothing like that” he reassured. “It’s just I’ve not had to deal with too many spinal injuries in Dodge, and I just want to make sure Kitty gets the same care with me, that she did with Dr. Lewis. I just want to go over her treatment that’s all.”

Matt visibly relaxed and nodded his head. “Alright then, I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

As Matt began to climb the stairs Doc turned and made his way down the hall to Dr. Lewis office.   He did want to discuss the best type of treatment for Kitty, but more importantly, he wanted to give Matt and Kitty a few moments alone. 

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt reached Kitty’s room, but paused outside of the door, his hand on the knob.  Since that horrible day that Kitty had left Dodge, he had lived for nothing but this, to have her back in his arms and his life. 

But what about Kitty?  Did she want to be back with him?  Though she hadn’t said much at all about the situation, since regaining consciousness, he knew sooner or later she would.  He just hoped what she had to say, wasn’t goodbye.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat on the side of her hard hospital bed, as she finished getting dressed.  Dr. Lewis said she would be sore, from not only the accident, but also laying around in bed for almost two weeks.  Ruefully, she knew he was right as even the simple task of buttoning her blouse, had proved to be painful and hard to accomplish. 

Looking down at her bare feet, she realized, putting on her stockings and shoes were going to be beyond her limits.  It didn’t matter though.  Nothing mattered to her right then. 

She was going home to her son. 

And to his father.

That thought still staggered her. 

Matt was there, with her, declaring his love for her and his son. 

Asking her to take him back into her life, her heart. 

Oh, he had tried to explain everything to her, but she still didn’t understand it completely.  The fact that he had hurt her so completely, no matter the reason, was a hard fact to swallow. 

She still loved him of course.  She probably always would.  But did she still trust him?

Could she still trust him?

A knock came at the door.  Taking a deep breath, she smoothed back her fly away hair from her face.  “Come in Matt” she called.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 17**

Upon hearing her greeting, Matt opened the door and stuck his head in.  “I heard tell the hospital is kicking out its most beautiful patient today.  Since that would be you, I thought I’d stop by and offer you a ride.”

Kitty grinned at the compliment.  “I think your eye sight needs to be checked” she told him, as he walked in and sat down on the bed beside her.  “With no makeup and this gash on my forehead, I doubt I’d be mistaken by anyone as beautiful.”

Matt shook his head with a grin. “There’s no mistake Kitty,” he said softly, “you are beautiful, makeup and gash or not.”

As he spoke, his head inclined towards hers, his lips hovering ever so slightly above hers.  But she pulled back.  “Um..uh..Matt, could you help me with my shoes?” she said trying to hide her discomfort.  “Bending over is a little beyond me at the moment.”

Disappointed but understanding, Matt nodded and rose from the bed.  “Sure Kitty.”  Taking her shoes in hand, he knelt before her and swiftly put her shoes on her feet, trying hard to quell the images of the many times he had taken those items off of her, and the lovemaking that had always followed.

Kitty tried hard to still the butterflies in her stomach at his touch, telling herself it meant nothing.  But her head was having a difficult time convincing her heart.  This was the man that had fathered her child and then tore her heart out of her. 

Glancing up at her as he finished, he saw the fear and confusion warring with the love and desire on her face.  “Kitty,” he reassured her, “you and I have a lot of things we need to talk about, but only when it’s the right time and place for you.  Okay?”

Kitty nodded, but didn’t reply and didn’t meet his gaze.  She was too unsure of things right then, too unsure of him.

The tenseness in the room was eased by a knock on the door.  “Come in” Kitty called, glad for the interruption.

“Mrs. Dillon?” a nurse entered her room.  “Dr. Lewis told me you were to go home today.”

Kitty nodded.  “Yes, in a few minutes as a matter of fact.”  She could feel Matt’s eyes on her, as he moved away and was grateful for the distraction the nurse brought.

“Well I just came by to see if you needed help dressing or anything, but I see your husband here has already done that.”

“Yes he has,” Kitty answered still avoiding Matt’s gaze. 

“Good,” the nurse smiled “well then if you’re ready, I’ll walk you two down.”

At the mention of walking, Matt looked up sharply and stepped back closer, ready to carry her.

But Kitty did not want that.  “That will fine,” Kitty said preemptively, finally meeting his eyes with a clear warning in hers.

Slowly and painfully, she brought herself to her feet, her expression giving nothing away.  “Let’s go Matt.” She said.

Matt nodded, following her and the nurse out, ready to carry her at the slightest chance, but she didn’t give him that chance. 

After collecting Doc on the first floor, they made their way out and into the hired cab that had faithfully returned, as Matt had asked him to.

The trip to the house was cold, silent and fortunately quick.  Each of the carriage’s occupants sat quietly lost in their own thoughts.  The clatter of the cab on the cobblestones and the noise of the surrounding city went unnoticed as they sped along.

When they arrived at the house, Matt alighted first and then turned to see Kitty attempting to follow him, but the pain in her face told the story she would not.  Without her consent or refusal, he gently reached for her, pulled her into his arms and carried her swiftly into the house. 

Margaret, who had stayed with Benjamin, saw them coming, and held the door as Matt carted Kitty in, and carefully settled her on the couch in the front parlor. 

“Thank you Matt,” she said almost shyly. 

“You’re welcome.”  His voice gentle, loving.

“Oh, Kitty, it is so good to see you home” Margaret enthused as she bustled into the room.  “I know a certain little boy, who’s missed you a great deal.”

At the mention of Benjamin, Kitty’s face lit up.  “Oh Margaret, is he asleep?  Can you bring him to me?  I’ve missed him so much.”

“Yes he’s asleep.” Margaret smiled “but I doubt he’d mind being woken up to see you.”  Margaret turned towards the bedroom but Matt stopped her.

“I’ll get him,” he said, glancing at Kitty.  He wanted so very much to tell her so many things, but the time wasn’t right.

“Well,” Margaret said as he disappeared into the bedroom.  “I guess I’ll leave and let you and your husband have some time together.”

Kitty didn’t reply.  She wasn’t sure she wanted that time. 

Margaret saw the hesitation in Kitty’s expression but ignored it.  She could plainly see the love between these people and she was convinced that given time, what ever had transpired in the past, could be worked out.  “Doc,” she called the physician, as he stood at Kitty’s desk looking at some papers.  “Would you escort me home?”

Doc, startled, looked up in confusion.  “Home?  Well, don’t you just live next door?”

Taking her cloak from the hall tree, Margaret stepped over and handed it to him, so he could wrap it around her shoulders.  “Yes I do Doctor Adams,” she said smartly, “so it shouldn’t be too difficult for you to see me to my house.”

Kitty grinned, as Margaret turned back to her and winked.  “Kitty, I’ll check on you later.  You get some rest okay?”

“Alright, Margaret.” She smiled at her friend.  “And thank you for everything.  I appreciate all you did for me.”

Margaret waved her off as she grabbed Doc’s unwilling arm, and ushered him towards the door.  “Oh, it’ll be made up to me,” she grinned.

Kitty’s smile saddened as she watched them leave, thinking of the man in the other room.  Would he make it up to her?  Did he want to?  Did she want him to?  Could he if she did?  Questions swirled around in her mind like objects in a whirlwind, each one banging up against another as they circled.   Each one demanding answers she didn’t yet have.

TBC

 

**Just in case you all were wondering, wheelchairs weren’t commonly used in hospitals in those days to transport patients when they were discharged.  The first patent for the commercial manufacturing of wheelchairs wasn’t until 1894, and it was still a few years later, before they become common place in hospitals.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 18**

An uncomfortable week passed, for the occupants of the small brick house.  The familiarity and love, that had once been the mainstay of their relationships with each other, had been replaced with sullen silence and trepidation, of mentioning anything about the reason they were all there in Boston, instead of home in Dodge.

Doc, much to his surprise, found it increasingly more comfortable to spend time with Margaret than with Matt and Kitty.  Though he loved the both of them, and had started to think of Benjamin as he would a grandson, he hated the silent chasm that had opened between the child’s parents.

Kitty worked hard on regaining her strength and independence, disliking having to rely on Matt to help her.  Though he hadn’t made a single complaint, and had been completely loving and thoughtful, her injured heart still wasn’t sure whether it wanted to take a chance.

Matt wasn’t sure of a few things himself.  He knew, he had a lot to make up to her, and he knew he should count himself lucky that she hadn’t already thrown him out, but he needed things to be right between them again. 

As it had been.

Before the horrible storm had come into their lives.

He needed to explain, to tell her everything, to have her understand.  His time to do that finally came, when he least expected it.

It was a sunny and warm morning, unusual weather for Boston in December.  Doc had spent the night at Margaret’s house and was still there.  Though Kitty knew, when he did come back he would avow himself to have been a perfect gentleman, she sincerely hoped he hadn’t been.  He and Margaret made a nice couple and she hoped they would get together.

Kitty had slept alone.   Matt slept on the floor of the parlor, as the couch was too short for his long frame.  Hearing Benjamin cry, Kitty had risen and gone to him.  No sooner had she picked him up than Matt appeared at her side, swiftly pulling him from her arms.

“Kitty, you shouldn’t be lifting him” he scolded her lightly.  “He’s too heavy for you.”

“He is not” Kitty said, trying hard to keep her temper.  Matt had been fussing over her since she got home, and she was getting tired of it.  With the weather uncooperative, she had been cooped up in the house for a full week, and Matt’s constant attention was getting on her nerves.  “He is my son, Matt, and I am quite capable of taking care of him.”

Matt sighed patiently “Honey, I didn’t mean you weren’t capable, I just meant with your back being hurt and all….”

“My back is fine,” she snapped, glaring at him. 

Matt handed Benjamin back to her and turned towards the kitchen.  “How about I make us some coffee?” he asked, with forced cheerfulness.

“Sure,” she said, as she placed the baby on the changing table.  “Coffee would be just fine.”

As Matt disappeared into the other room, she swiftly changed Benjamin’s diaper and clothes and then sat down in the rocker and settled him against her breast to nurse. 

Matt didn’t reappear until she had Benjamin fed and burped.  “Coffee’s ready,” he said, from the kitchen door, savoring the sight of her and his child.  “Bring you a cup?”

Swallowing her irritation, she nodded.  “Sure, thank you.”

As Matt went back into the kitchen, Kitty rose and placed a now sleeping Benjamin back into his bassinette.  She had just turned around and taken a step forward, when her back caught in a spasm.  Falling forward she reached for arm of the chair to steady herself, but failed to catch it.

Matt had just stepped back into the parlor, when he saw her lurch forward.   Quickly setting the coffee down, he raced over to grab her.  “Kitty, I told you to let me help you,” he said reaching for her. 

“Let go of me!” she seethed.  “I don’t want your help, Matt Dillon.”

Matt ignored her as he bent to pick her up, but she pushed him away.  “I said, let me go.”  Though it was a struggle she managed to gain her feet, and took a step away from him.   “I have been here for eight months, Matt” she almost screamed.  “I have had to do everything alone, and if I do say so myself, I have done a damn good job without your help.  What makes you think I need it now?”

“Kitty, forgive me, I’m sorry”, He said, “I know I wasn’t here, but I wanted to be.  I wanted to be with you and our son more than anything.  But I had to find the men behind those threats, and I had to make sure you were safe.”

Kitty hadn’t really meant to be so harsh but she had reached her breaking point.  The anger and resentment and hurt had taken their treacherous toll on her emotions, and she could no longer hold it in.

“You hurt me, Matt, worse than I’ve ever been hurt by anyone. You didn’t want me back in Dodge, you didn’t want our baby.   You pushed us away.  Now suddenly you think you can waltz back into my life, with some half baked excuse about some idle threats, and you expect me to just forgive all?  WELL I DON’T THINK SO, MARSHAL!”

Matt’s eyes dropped to the floor, as though something terribly exciting was happening there, that needed his immediate attention.  He knew it would come.  He knew sooner or later, she and he would have to have it out, but at the same time he had dreaded it.

Sighing deeply, he finally brought his eyes up to meet the stormy gaze of the women he loved.  “Kitty,” he began, “I know I hurt you, and I know how badly.  And if there was any way, what so ever, of changing that I would do it.  But Honey, I had no choice.  Or at least, I didn’t know of one at the time.  Those threats weren’t idle, Kitty.  You were in danger, our baby was in danger, but you wouldn’t listen to me and you wouldn’t leave.”

Kitty heard the contrition in his voice, and forced herself to turn away, not yet willing to let go of the anger, that had in a way, sustained her for the last 8 and half months.

“Kitty,” Matt continued. “I don’t know what I can say or do to convince you, but I swear, not once, did I ever stop loving you.  I just couldn’t let them hurt you, and you would’ve been hurt.”

Kitty turned around, her expression softened, but hurt and anger still present.  “As bad as I was I was hurt by you?”  She asked.

Matt nodded.  “Kitty, remember that cowboy that came into the Long Branch, and just started shooting for no reason?”

She nodded, remembering how close one of those bullets had come to her head as Sam had pushed her down behind the bar.

“Well, he was sent there by the men behind those threats.  The only reason he didn’t kill you was because of Sam.  And there were other incidents that you, and even I at the time, put down to accidents that weren’t accidents.  Kitty honestly, I did the only thing I could.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 19**

**Author’s note:  Parts of this chapter were written by Lilyjack.**

Kitty stood in the early morning coolness of her parlor, holding onto to the rocking chair as she listened to Matt explain his actions so many months ago.  Actions that had nearly destroyed her.

“You could’ve told me,” she pointed out quietly.  “You could’ve explained this to me then.”

Matt looked chagrined and saddened.  “Yeah, I could’ve,” he agreed, “and I probably should’ve, but I didn’t.  I thought I was protecting you by not telling you.” 

“Protecting me?” she asked incredulously.  “How on earth was this protecting me, Matt?  I thought you hated me.  There is nothing on earth worse than that. Do you know what that feels like, to think that the only person in the world that matters to you hates you?  Matt, if you had only told me everything, all of it, it would have made a difference.”

With an effort of sheer will, Matt kept the tears of frustration at bay as he continued.  “I didn’t want you to know how bad things were, Kitty. I wanted to keep you away from all that.”

Kitty sighed deeply, fighting a losing battle with the tears.  “Well, you did that alright.  You kept me away from everything.”  The anger had left her voice replaced by a sad resignation of the facts.  “But you kept yourself away, too, Matt.  You missed being there while our child grew inside of me.  You missed the first time he kicked.   You missed seeing him born.  You missed his first smile, his first….”

As she spoke, Matt wanted so badly to take her in his arms, but he knew she wasn’t yet receptive to that.   He waved her off.  

“I know all too well what I missed, Kitty, and who I missed.  And if I had to do it all over again, maybe I would’ve done things different.  Maybe I would’ve put my badge down and taken you out of there.  But I can’t do it over.  No matter how much I want to.”  Matt paused, praying fervently that his words were sinking in.

“Kitty, you’ve got to think about this, too.  If I had just quit and taken you away, what would it have solved?  Those men would still be out there.  Still trying to find a way to hurt you and me.  I had to stop them, Kitty.  I had to.  But I couldn’t do it with you in harm’s way.  And you wouldn’t leave.”

Kitty looked up into the sorrowful depths of his blue eyes and saw the anguish and grief reflected there.  She had been so angry and so hurt herself; she had not considered how he had felt about it all. 

She had never thought about the very real danger she and Matt both had been in, not to mention their unborn child.  She had been so happy about being pregnant that she had never considered the ramifications of staying in Dodge to be near the man she loved so much.

“Oh, Matt,” she gasped, as the tears she had been pushing away, broke away from her defenses and fell in a torrent down her cheeks.

Finally, Matt did what he had been aching to do for so long.  He started forward to pull her into the circle of his embrace as Kitty started toward him.  But she moved too quickly.  Once again, her back caught and she fell forward.  Matt scrambled to catch her, but instead ended up falling with her.  He landed on the floor with Kitty falling in his lap.

“Kitty, you alright?” he asked, kissing her forehead, worry creasing his brow.

She nodded as she turned her tear-stained face up to his.  “Matt, I’m so sorry,” she cried.  “I didn’t…”

Matt bent down and stopped her with a kiss, his own now free-flowing tears mingling with hers.  “You have nothing to be sorry about, Kitty” he told her.  “You didn’t do anything but want to be with me.”

Kitty turned slightly, ignoring the twinge in her back, and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed, washing away the grief and anger and pain, she had borne for so long. “I love you, Matt Dillon” she finally managed past the tears. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Matt held her tightly, carefully stroking her back and whispering soothingly, his own heart aching in his big chest, wishing that he could erase the hurt and sorrow she felt so keenly. He rocked her and kissed her flushed face until the sobs subsided and her blue eyes gazed up into his with that old yearning that he remembered and missed so acutely.

Then, resolutely, Matt rose to his feet and swept Kitty into his strong arms, devouring her tear-swollen lips with his hungry mouth. Breathless, he murmured, “Kitty, you know how much I love you, honey.” Eyes burning passionately, he declared in a low voice, “And I’m never gonna’ let you go again, you hear me?” Kitty eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his searing kisses as he carried her determinedly to the bedroom to slake the passion they’d both been denied for far too long.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Part 20**

**Author’s note:  Most of this chapter was written by Lilyjack.  It’s probably the best chapter in this story.**

“God, I missed you so much, Matthew Dillon,” Kitty purred as she let her arms drop above her head, her face flushed and dewy.  “I’d nearly forgotten what that felt like.”

Matt groaned as he collapsed beside her.  “I hadn’t,” he sighed heavily, reaching to brush a red curl from her damp forehead.  He was so starved for the feel of her beneath him that he couldn’t keep his hands off her.  Since the baby, her body had changed, for the better as far as he was concerned.   Generous full hips and round little belly and her even more voluptuous breasts…oh my…

She raised her head and looked down at him.  “Matt, honey…”

“Mmmm…?” 

“You wanna come up for air now?”

As his mouth was currently otherwise occupied, his answer came out a mumble.  “Do I have to?”  His hands joined his mouth in exploring her newfound mature curves.

“Oh, Cowboy, you’ve got to stop that…” she hissed in pleasure as he touched a particular spot that always drove her to utter distraction.  “Oh my…  No, really, Matt, we’ve got to give my back a little rest.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured as he slowly kissed his way up her body until they were finally eye to eye.  “I just can’t get enough of you.”

She kissed his forehead, then bit her lip thoughtfully.  “Seriously, Matt...” Kitty questioned, as she carefully turned in the bed to face him, her eyes earnest and pleading.  “Where do we go from here?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, as he gently kissed her fingertips.

“I mean, what do we do now?”  Her fingers absently traced a feathery path around the new bullet scar on his shoulder, testament to the vengeful men who’d kept them apart for so long.  “I know you have a job you’ve got to get back to, and I know now why you don’t want me and Benjamin there…”

Matt tenderly placed his finger on her lips. “You’re wrong about that, Kitty Russell,” he firmly declared, and he leaned over and sealed his statement with a tender kiss.  “I do want you two there.  I never want to be separated from either of you again.”  Brushing her tousled red hair out of her eyes, he smiled happily as he tucked it neatly behind one delicate ear.  “And as far as my job goes, it can wait a while.  I sent a wire to the War Department before leaving Dodge…”  He looked piercingly into her eyes.  “… and took a leave of absence.”

“You did?” she asked, stunned that he would do that for her.

“I had to, Kitty,” he told her solemnly. “I actually came close to quitting completely, but I didn’t know how things would work out here…..with you.”

“Matt, are you saying you would quit your job for me?”  She felt her eyes fill with tears as she urgently slipped her hand inside his.

Matt nodded.  “Yes I would, Kitty.  I should've done it before you left, but I wasn't thinking clearly.  And because I didn’t, I caused you and me both a lot of grief.” 

She gripped his fingers more tightly.  “But Matt…” 

“No ‘buts’, Kitty.  If this last year has taught me anything, it’s taught me that what we have is too precious to lose.”  He cupped her flushed cheek in his large, calloused hand, his thumb stroking her skin soothingly.  “I have never been so miserable in my life, as I was after you left, and I don’t want to go back to that.”

“You weren’t the only one who was miserable, Cowboy,” she said.  “If I hadn’t had Benjamin to think about, I’m not sure I would’ve or even could’ve kept going.”  She gazed intently into his eyes, willing him to understand the depth of her feeling.  “Matt, you and our baby mean everything to me.  I couldn’t bear to be away from you anymore.”

“You’re not going to have to,” he reassured her, his fingers trailing softly down her arm.  “I don’t know exactly what we’re going to do, but one way or the other, we are going to be together from now on.”

And with that heartfelt promise, Matt tenderly enfolded her into his warm embrace, his lips trailing sweetly across her ivory throat.  He whispered in her ear, “I want to make up for all those lonely nights, Kitty.  I’ve missed you so much, honey.” 

Shivers of delight ran down Kitty’s spine as his hands wandered lovingly over her naked skin, kneading and caressing until her worries were but a distant memory.  He reacquainted himself with every inch of her, and he reveled in the soft sounds she made as he entered her body.  Ever so slowly and gently so as not to injure her, they rocked together as one until their passion was spent, and they lay sated and contented in one another’s arms, just like old times.  It was like coming home again. 

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

**Conclusion**

“You mean it?” he asked, yet again. “You’re coming home with me?”

“Only if you want me to, Galen.” Margaret smiled softly at the loving expression on Doc’s delighted face.

“Want you to? By golly, Margaret, I couldn’t think of anything I’d want more, now that Matt and Kitty are back together.”

“Well good then, its settled.” She sighed. “Of course it’s going to take a little while to settle things here. I mean I have to sell the house and move my bank account and…….”

“Whoa,” Doc silenced her with finger to her lips. “Does all that have to be done right now?” he leaned in a little closer to her.

She looked over at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. “Why Doctor?” she grinned mischievously. “Do you have something better in mind that we could do?”

Doc pulled her close, enveloping her lips in a kiss. “Yes I do, Margaret” he took her hand and helped her up from her couch, starting towards the bedroom. “Yes I do.” He repeated, closing the bedroom door behind them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat on the couch in her house and giggled, watching Matt as he changed the diaper on Benjamin. The expression on his face was priceless, as he wrinkled his nose and held the diaper out at arm’s length. “Matt, I told you I would do that.”

“I know, and I told you I wanted to do it.” He replied, hastily depositing the diaper in the pail and putting the lid back down on it. “I just keep forgetting how nasty it is.”

Kitty laughed again and carefully rose to her feet, struggling not to show a reaction to the twinge in her back. Though it was much better now than it was, she still occasionally felt a pull, and had to remind herself to be careful. She wanted nothing that would delay their trip home to Dodge.

Matt saw it anyway. “Kitty, I told you to take it easy,” he said, as he finished diapering the baby. “I can handle all of this.”

“Matt, I’m just fine.” She scoffed. “I just can’t sit around all day. If we’re going to leave for home next week, I have a lot of things to do.”

Matt sighed as he placed Benjamin down in the bassinette, and turned to take Kitty into his arms. “I know,” he pushed a small lock of hair from her face. “And I promise you, it will all get done. But you are not going to do it alone. No matter what happens from now on, you are not going to have to do anything alone, again, while I draw a breath.”

Kitty’s smile saddened as she thought of those last five words and earnestly prayed he would always be there drawing that breath beside her.   Sighing, she looked up into his earnest blue depths. “I know that, Matt, and you don’t know what that means to me. It feels so good to have you back.”

“That’s my line,” he grinned as he brought his lips down to hers. Before they could go much further however, they heard a knock. “Hold that thought,” he told her, reluctantly releasing her and heading to the door.

“Nathan,” he exclaimed, as he held the door open. “Come on in.”

“Thank you, Matt,” Nathan said, as he shook the snow off his cloak and removed his hat. “Hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“Not at all, Nathan,” Kitty walked up beside Matt and took Nathan’s arm, ushering him in. “What’s brings you here in this kind of weather?”

“Well I brought those papers by for you to sign, selling me back my half of the pub.” He said, handing them to Kitty and casting a sideways glance at Matt. “You sure you want to do this, Kitty?” He now understood why everything happened the way it did, but he still cared and worried about Kitty.

Kitty beamed up at Matt and nodded. “I’m sure, Nathan.” She smiled happily. “We’re going home to Dodge, and once we’re there, I’m not leaving again.”

“Well I’m glad for you, Kitty, and I’m sorry I’m going to miss your wedding. I’m going to miss you.  But I understand.”

Kitty leaned over and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, and a warm hug. “I’ll miss you too, Nathan,” she glanced back up at Matt, “but like I said, Dodge is home.”

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

**(One Month Later)**

“I now pronounce you, Man and Wife.” Reverend Johnson smiled. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Matt eagerly pulled Kitty into his arms, and devoured her mouth with his own as most of Dodge cheered and shouted their approval.

“Golly, Mr. Dillon” Chester almost stammered, when they finally parted and started up the aisle. “I sure am happy for you and Miss Kitty, I mean you and Mrs. Kitty, I mean….”

Kitty grinned and leaned over, kissing him softly on the cheek. “We know what you mean, Chester, and thank you.”

Chester’s blush spread clear up to his hairline as he watched Matt take Benjamin from Margaret, then extend his other arm to his new wife as they exited the church.

“Sure is going be different around here, isn’t it, Chester?” Sam appeared at his side, after giving the new bride a kiss on the cheek and good wishes, and shaking hands with the groom.

Chester looked quizzically up at him. “Well I swan to goodness, Sam” he declared. “Things ain’t gonna be that much different. I mean Miss Kitty and Mr. Dillon already decided he ain’t quittin’ bein’ Marshall and Miss Kitty’s still gonna run the Long Branch. And even old Doc over there, once he and Miss Margaret get married, he’s still gonna be the Doctor around here. What’s so different about that?”

Sam just grinned and shook his head. “Nothing at all, Chester.  Nothing at all.”

As Matt and Kitty gaily walked out to their waiting carriage, Kitty took one last, small look at all their cherished friends who had assembled there for their big day.

She knew a fierce storm had come into their lives, in the form of three wrathful and evil men who had sought to destroy them in the name of vengeance.

But those men hadn’t known that you can’t destroy real true love. You can hinder it, but it’s still there. And as long as she and Matt loved one another as they did now, no storm would ever be able to tear them apart. After any storm that came their way, they would still be standing, together.

FINIS


End file.
